


Re: Zero (Rewind and watch from Zero)

by 1StoryMaker



Series: Re: Zero (Rewind and watch from Zero) [1]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Arc I, Creative License, Did I mention angst, Fluff and Angst, He will join them later, Hurt/Comfort, I did put everyone in a room to break the 4th wall by gaining forbidden knowledge, No Spoilers, Reaction, Revelations, Satella - Freeform, Subaru isn't with the gang, The Truth is Out There, Watching the Show, pls don't hurt Subaru, poor boy can't explain it all after all, so i gave him a break, the others know but he didn't tell them, what did you expect? The show is a literal angst fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StoryMaker/pseuds/1StoryMaker
Summary: Trapped with the other candidates and their knights, Camp Emilia gets a VIP seat to watch the truth unravel. With Subaru's entire life at Lugnica revealed, how will the others react? Would they understand his pain and suffering or would they feel betrayed?
Series: Re: Zero (Rewind and watch from Zero) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945231
Comments: 495
Kudos: 863





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't any of these here and this show is a masterpiece and a an angst mine.
> 
> Sadly, I can't think of any new plot that could even fit for this verse, so I decided to have the classic "characters watch their show".
> 
> Please show some love to Subaru by reading and commenting your thoughts.

To say that they were surprised to wake up in a dark room filled with several other people would be an understatement.

Looking around her, Emilia called out a name, “Subaru?”. For a moment, she paused, surprised at how she instinctively sought him out.

“Rem?” A shocked whisper caught her attention. Turning towards the sound, Emilia noticed the demon twins. It took her a few seconds to realize that the blue haired girl was indeed someone quite familiar to her. _She was just as important to Subaru as me_ , she recalled.

“Sis-sis! You’re here? Where is Subaru? What is going on? Did Rem-”

A feminine but authoritative voice broke through, “Rem! It’s good to finally have you back!”. Crusch was there as well, along with Ferris.

Sensing their confusion, Ferris explained, “I’m nyot so sure what hyappened, but Miss Crusch-ay has her memories back!”

“It appears that the other candidates and their knights are with us as well.” Julius spoke up, indicating towards Anastasia, Felt, Priscila, Al and Reinhardt.

“That is quuiiiiiite a problem~”

“Lord Roswaal! Miss Beatrice! Oh, Fredericka, you returned.”

Emilia looked at her necklace. There was no sign of Puck. How and why were they all here? She wished she knew. She could see some of them looking around the place, others striking up a conversation, most likely trying to figure out if they knew anything.

Suddenly, from across the room, a panel lit up. Brightening the place, everyone got a good look at each other.

Emilia wasn’t sure what the others had discussed or when had they awakened, but now that she is finally aware of her surroundings and figured that no one around her looked like a threat, she decided to move towards the oddity.

A hand grabbed her before she got close to it, turning, she saw that it was Reinhardt, “I doubt that we are meant to interfere with it. It won’t be of use to simply head towards danger, especially when we have no idea of what is going on.”

“The knight is right. Let us discuss what we know of the situation and plan our actions accordingly.”

“Miss Crusch, It is wonderful to see you back to your usual self.”

As they all got together and sat down, the panel shifted and words began to float over it.

**The time has come where the truth shall be revealed.**

**Each of you have had a part in it, what has been forgotten shall be remembered.**

**The anomaly can be fixed.**

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Priscila commented, “Anyways, I am a fortunate one so this must be fate.”.

The others just shrugged and read the last line.

**The knowledge one seeks can cure the suffering of one who still pushes on never satisfied with all that is given until the end is achieved.**


	2. Episode 1: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1: First quarter start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that this would be so hard to do. Editing as well as writing some semblance of a plot. Kudos to those who usually do these kind of fics.  
> I tried my best to keep them in character. Since I am writing in English, I decided to use the Dub version of dialogues (Atleast in the narrative). Do feel free to let me know if you think I've done alright or not.  
> I hadn't found any transcript for the episodes which had the description of the scenes, so it was really tiring. only the dialogues were there.  
> That's about it for the rant. Depending on the reception the first arc receives, I'll decide whether to continue this for the rest of the season.

The sound of coughing and panting caught them by surprise. All of their eyes remained glued to the moving images that came on their screen.

**“No... This is bad... Very bad...”**

_That’s Subaru!_ Emilia realized with growing dread.

Rem must have realized it as well, for she shouted, “Subaru! We have to help him!”

**“Subaru? What's wrong?  
**

The scene shown now was different. Nothing seemed familiar to them, except for the jersey and the person wearing it.

**“I see where this is going.** **  
It's how they suck you in.”  
**

**The scene shifts, showing a hand. A very familiar hand.**

Emilia gasps while the others look towards her.

**“Run away! Get out of here!”**

“Subaru… why?” Emilia whispered, worried about the trouble he might be in.  
  
 **“Ah, maybe this one instead. Nah, not natto.”**

“Hey, that packet looks like the grand prize Subaru gave to Petra.” Emilia pointed at the chips packet he purchased, to which Beatrice nodded, “They share a resemblance, I suppose.”

**“Stay with me...”**

**“That's 363 yen.” The man who probably owned the place spoke to Subaru who took out something from his pocket, “A jagged-edge ten yen coin.”**

**After making the payment, Subaru left the shop and went outside.**

“This…This is-”

“Where exactly did Natsuki Subaru say he’s from?” Crusch asked Emilia.

Emilia had no idea, “We never did discuss it. He just told me that he’ll never be able to return and that he’s broke.”

“That idiot Barusu, doesn’t even give us sufficient information.”  
  
 **“Hang on...No matter what...  
...I'm gonna save you...”**

“Wh-” Emilia couldn’t comprehend what she saw.

Ferris softly asked, “Is that blood?”

  
**Subaru starts to walk away, however, an illusion suddenly stops him and he looks around, sensing something strange. “I guess spending all day holed up in the room gaming, anyone would start seeing things.” He muses as he scratches his eye.**

**Opening his eyes, he is startled to see himself in a different place. Where the sky was once dark, it was now bright daylight.** **  
  
“What's going on? I'd say I was dreaming, but this is obviously really happening. Totally not fake. So does this mean…I've been summoned across the universe to another world?!”**

“Did he just say another world?” Otto asked, breaking the silence.

Ferris startled, not having noticed him being nearby, “That’s nyot possible!”

“But it does explain a looooot about him, wouldn’t it?”

“It would explain why he spoke the way he did back at the castle.” Julius mused out loud.

Letting out a sigh, Anastasia spoke, “There is no point in making random guesses. We can continue this discussion after we gather enough information.”

**The screen shows a girl running on the rooftops, carrying an insignia.**

“Hey! That’s me!”

Reinhardt smiled, “Ah! The speed at which my lady runs! Truly marvelous!”

Emilia pouted at that, “She was running away from me because she has my insignia.”

**“Well, from the looks of things, I'd say this is some kind of fantasy world with a medieval-style culture. A realm where demi-humans are commonplace, and there's always a war or an adventure to go on. And in this magical world, I must've...” Subaru stopped as he heard a boy scream.** **“Hey! Watch out!” The rider of a transporting carriage yelled as he tried to avoid crashing into the kid.  
  
“This is it! It's totally happening! This must be an event where I'll learn to produce magic! HA!” Subaru exclaimed as he pointed his palm out towards the kid but a knight from nearby just makes a grab, pulling the kid away to safety.**

**The knight raises his hands in victory while the crowd claps and cheer for him.** **“Well done!”  
  
“Guess it's a little too early for me to use magic in this world.”**

“Stupid Barusu. It doesn’t work like that.”  
  
 **Subaru stopped walking at a stall and sees the products available, _I can't read any of this._ He thinks to himself.**

“That’s odd.” Rem hadn’t realized she said those words out loud until she heard Ram agree, “Barusu was able to read and write by the time he started to work at the mansion.”

“He might have learnt it before that?”

Emilia shook her head, “No, that’s impossible. Subaru started working the day after I brought to the Roswaal mansion. This is clearly the day we first met, so he would have had no time to learn a new language.”  
  
 **“Hey, boy. Those are some weird-lookin' clothes. You're not from around here, are ya?” The seller called out to him.  
  
Pointing at the appas, he asked, “So are these...?”  
  
“Appas, the freshest you'll find.” They could hear the thought that ran through his mind at that, _at least we speak the same language. Let's see if..._  
  
He offers his money to the man, “Huh? Where's that money from? You can't use that stuff out here in Lugunica. And if that's all you got, then you're flat broke. So don't waste my time, freeloader! Get outta here!”**

 ** _That answers that._ _Guess I'll have to stick to good old information gathering._ What followed were scenes of accidents that had some of the viewers smile or laugh at.  
**  
“My hero had to overcome a lot of trials.”

Priscila laughed, clearly unsympathetic to the plight of Emilia’s knight.  
  
 **Now sitting on a small pathway and drying his clothes, Subaru whined, “Is this how it's supposed to be? 'Cause none of it makes sense. This is a different-world summons, right?! Where's my main character set-up and status bar? Damn.”**

**Grabing his metia, he opened it, “Tch. Looks like my cell phone still works. But there's no point in even having it now! And the gear they've started me off with is a joke! If you're gonna summon lazy-ass kids like me to your world, you'd better overhaul your crappy welfare program! Start me off with an Excalibur sword or a magic cloak!”**

“Some things never change.” Julius noted.

Crusch pointed out that the entire monologue barely made any sense to them, but, “He referred to his metia as a ‘cell phone’. I am quite curious to see how that helped him know of the White Whale’s location.”

**“And besides, if I were transported all this way, where's the cute girl who brought me here? Why would she do that and then bail on me?”**

“I can’t help but wonder if it’s related to the witch’s cult?” someone muttered.

Ram spoke loud enough for her sister to hear, “It would explain why Barusu smells of the witch.”

**Hearing footsteps, he perked up, “Yes! You're finally here! It's nice to meet you, cute girl...” only to stop as he was faced with three thieves.**

“It looks like I’ll be the first one to meet Subaru.” Reinhardt says, recalling how he heard Subaru’s cry for help. “Though now that I have seen this, I wish I were a bit quicker in reaching him.”

  
**“What are you goin' on and on about?” “If you don't wanna get hurt, cough up whatever you've got!”  
  
“Aw, crap. It's already ‘compulsory event’ time.” Subaru muttured.  
  
“Move it, move it! Move it, you guys! Hurry! Outta my way!”**

“Eh?!” Felt screeched in surprise. “I don’t remember this.”  
  
 **“Yes! I knew you'd find me eventually, cute girl who summoned me!” Subaru spoke to her, making her stop.  
  
“Hm? Summoned? I dunno what you're talkin' about, but I'm really busy! Sorry! Now live strong, okay?” And with that, she ran past them, jumping over the walls.  
  
“Wait, what? Where are you going?!” Turning back to the thieves, he asked, “So did seeing that make you feel any less hostile by any chance?”**

“Of course not. They might be more vindictive now.” Crusch responded.

Beatrice spoke, “He was hoping for some leniency, I suppose. Clearly Subaru hasn’t understood the situation he is in. He foolishly believes to be the hero of some fantasy world.”  
  
 **“Actually, it rained on our parade and made things worse.”**

**“Of course, it did...” _Calm down, Subaru Natsuki. Since ancient times, it's the_ _rule that anyone summoned into a different world displays supernatural powers! If I just believe in myself hard enough, those powers will kick on and pave my way to future glory!  
_  
“You lumps of EXP!” He yelled as he began to attack the thieves. “That's the first time I ever hit somebody! Guess I never expected it to hurt me! But it doesn't matter. Because this world is set up so I'll be strong! My adrenaline is surging! I can do anything!”**

**However, at seeing the last one twirling a knife he stopped, kneeled on ground and cried, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was all my fault! Seriously! Forgive me! Please, spare me!”** **  
  
The trio didn’t hesitate in kicking him. “Play games with us, will you?! Die, scum!” “You like that?! Huh?!”**

“I thought you said you helped Subaru?” Rem asked Reinhardt, looking at him angrily, “Where are you?”

Reinhardt was clearly confused as well, “I remember I got to him before they hit him. This isn’t what happened.”

“Maybe this is some trick? We are nyot watching a real thing you knyow.”

“I don’t think so Ferris. This seems quite real. Maybe you’re right. However, we don’t have the facts to decide if that’s the case or not.”  
  
 **“That's enough.” A girl interrupted them. With her silver hair, it was obvious who she was.**

“Miss Emilia? You claimed to have never met him before the loot house.”

Emilia nodded, “This is not what happened.”

**“And just who in the hell are you?!”  
  
Emilia didn’t reply to that, “Stop now, and I'll forgive you. If you would be so kind as to give back what you stole.”  
**

**“You can't be serious.”**

**“Please.” She added, “It's very important to me. I'll turn the other cheek concerning the other belongings, but I can't let you have that. So hand it over.”**

**“You mean you didn't come to save this kid?” They asked to be sure.**

**“What strange clothes he has...If you're asking me if I have any connection to him, I'd have to say no.” was her honest response.**

**“Well, then you've got no business with us, little girl! If someone stole from you, it was that brat who just ran by!” “Yeah, what he said!” “That way! She ran that way!”**

“Damn, snitches.”  
  
 **“Hmm...” Looking at Subaru, she noticed him nod in agreement, “Those three don't appear to be lying, so I need to go after her!” And makes a move to go, only to pause, “But regardless of that...I can't overlook what's going on here.”**

**With that, she fired ice shard towards them.** **  
  
“Magic?” Subaru weakly muttered.  
  
“Mess with us, will you? I don't care if you can use magic, I'm gonna kill you! You think you can win when it's two against one?! Do you?!”  
  
“Indeed. Two against one may be unfair.” Suddenly, a cat appeared at her hand, “All right, then. Two against two should even things up. Meow.”  
  
“You use the spiritual arts?”  
  
“Correct. Retreat now, and I won't chase you. Decide quickly. I'm in a hurry.”  
  
“You bitch! Next time I see you, I won't go easy on you!”**

**“Do anything to her, and I'll haunt you and your kin forever. Not that you'll have any kin** **  
if I take care of things now.” Said Puck.  
  
Letting out a relieved sigh, Subaru spoke, “You really saved me. Thank you.”  
  
“Don't move.” She suddenly told him. Seeing a girl so close to him, he blushed a bit and turned away from her.  
  
“A-ha! You avert your eyes due to your guilty conscience. Looks like my judgment was spot-on, as always.”  
  
“You sure? I think it was just an instinctive male reaction to avoid tension or rudeness. I didn't sense any malice at all.”**

**  
“That's enough out of you, Puck.”**

“I think Miss Emilia was being a bit harsh on Subaru there. Puck was right.”

“Buggy is usually right about those things.”  
  
 **“Now, listen. I want you to tell me who stole my insignia.”  
  
“Uh, yeah, really sorry 'bout this, but I don't have the slightest clue to be honest with you.”  
  
“Wait!” She looked at him angrily for a moment before she realized that he was telling her the truth. “Oh no, it couldn't be! Did I really make a wrong turn, or maybe come around the long way?”  
  
“If I were you, I'd hurry after her before she gets too far. I could help, if you...” Subaru tried to get up, only to fall down on the brink of consciousness.  
  
“Aw” Puck cooed, “you shouldn't have tried to get up. What should we do?”  
  
“It's none of our business. He won't die or anything. We'll just leave him as-is.”**

“That’s cold. I didn’t expect you to say that.” Otto mumbled.

Ram scoffed, “She’ll say that but watch her help Barusu.”

“Yes, that’s our Miss Emilia!”  
  
 **“Really?” Puck clarified. “Yes, really.”  
  
Puck mused out loud, “You say that, but I bet you'll still help him.”**

**“I will not!”  
  
“Uh-huh, yeah, right.”  
  
“Absolutely not! There's no way I'm gonna save him, understand?!” _Man... she's even super cute when she's mad. That's another world's fantasy for you._ Were his last thoughts before everything turned black.**   
  
**“Whoa, hang on. Am I on somebody's lap?” Subaru felt his head on soft fur.  
  
“You're awake?”**

**“A little weird for a cute girl to be this hairy, but whatever. Wait! This can't be right!” With a yelp, he turned to face Puck who was now larger than his usual form.** **  
  
“We were just trying to make you happy and comfortable until you woke up. There's no reason to get freaked out.” Puck told him in a sing song voice.  
  
“First of all, stop talking in that high voice. Nobody with half a brain would confuse a cat for the main heroine!”  
  
“Aww, just listen to you! Seeing you so happy made turning myself bigger totally worth it!”  
  
“I'm not happy at all!” Subaru whined.**

“Buggy was having fun, I suppose.”

Ram scoffed, “Of course, it is Barusu whom we are laughing at.”  
  
 **“I'm sorry about this. You stayed with me the whole time I was unconscious.”  
  
“Don't get the wrong idea. I only stuck around because there are some things I want to ask you. I took the time and trouble to heal your wounds for you. I also made Puck act as your pillow until you finally woke up. This was for my own benefit. But now that you're up, I need you to repay me in kind.”  
  
“Well, for such a normal favor, you're makin' it sound like I really owe you big time.” He mused out loud to her.  
**  
 **“That's not the way I see it. Now then. You have an idea who stole my insignia, right?”  
  
“What? Hang on, is your insignia one of those badge things that shows your social status?” He asked, trying to figure what exactly the item was.  
  
“A rather crude description, but that's it, more or less. About this big with a jewel in the center.” Emilia described.**

**“He really had no idea of the insignia nor of it significance.”** **  
  
“I'm sorry, but no matter how many times you ask, I still won't know.”  
  
“I see. I guess there's no helping that. But you've given me the information that you know nothing, and that answer was in exchange for healing you, so I'm still somewhat satisfied with how things turned out.” She tried to ** **rationalize.**

“Emilia~ That sounds like a waste of time. No one will buy an excuse as lousy as that.” Anastasia pointed out.  
  
 **“Okay?”  
  
“Well, I'm in quite a hurry, so I have to go. Your wounds should be better now, but I highly suggest that next time you don't do dangerous things like wander into deserted alleys alone. I'm not concerned. I'm just warning you. If anything like that happens to you again, I already know that saving you won't be of any benefit to me, so don't expect any help. Bye!”  
  
“Sorry. She's so insincere sometimes. But don't think badly of her, okay?” Puck explained to Subaru  
  
“Insincere, huh...  
  
I think this goes beyond that. She was in such a hurry to find what was stolen from her, yet she stopped to help me. She even came up with that lame excuse for a favor even though I'm a total stranger.**

**_Anyone who lives like that...is just gonna end up_ ** **_wasting their whole life!”_ **

It was like a revelation to Emilia, “He understood me from the very beginning.”

“Indeed." Crusch agreed. "It looks like we just witnessed the moment where Subaru Natsuki began to hold his affection for you.” 

“I think I understand it better now.” Rem said to Emilia, “Why his feelings for you run deep.”


	3. Episode 1: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on episode 1 but we are half way though it!  
> Subaru gets dunked on, count:1  
> Everyone is confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. Consider this quick update as thanks.  
> I tried to reply to as many people as I can, but to those whom I haven't, I have read your comments and it fueled me to finish writing the rest. It made my day. I did not expect to get that many people here but I am thrilled!
> 
> To those asking me about the update schedule, I have none for now. Due to the current situation, I can't predict my own personal schedule, so I cannot make promises about updating on time.  
> However, know that for now, Arc 1 will definitely be completed by this month, maybe a chapter or two per week. (From episode 2 onwards, I'll do 2 chapters per episode). Arc 2 would most most likely be posted from mid October (Bear with me for this.)
> 
> I am curious, do you think I should make this into a series and divide each story according to their arcs? Like mark this as arc 1 and then start a new one with arc 2 and so on in the series? Or just let this be one mega react fic with as many arcs put in as possible? Let me know!

**“Hey! Wait up!” Subaru shouted out to the girl, making her stop.**

**“Was there something else you needed? Just so you know, I can only spend a little more time with you, okay?”** **  
  
“Ah, figured you were gonna shut me down... Anyway, you lost something important, right? Well, then let me help you find it.”  
  
Frowning, she said, “You said you didn't know anything about my insignia.”  
  
“But I can remember her face!” He told her, pointing towards himself confidently. “If I see her again, I'll know!”  
  
“You're so strange. Well, anyway, I won't be able to offer you any reward.”  
  
“Listen, I don't need one. I'm here because I wanna thank you. And to show how much I appreciate your help.”  
  
Clearly torn by his insistence, she spoke, “I didn't do anything deserving of that. I told you, I've already received amicable compensation for healing your wounds.”**

“Even in this he keeps trying to offer his help.” Emilia pointed out.

Roswaal nodded, “Looks like I was riiiight about him~”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

With a side glance, he pressed a finger to his lips, “I think it’s best we watch and finish this as soon as possible. Wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
 **“In that case... I guess I'm gonna help you for my own sake, too. I should probably set an objective so, uh... Right! One good deed per day!”  
  
“Uh...” Seeing her confused, Puck joined her and spoke, “I don't sense any malice here, so I think you can just accept his offer. After all, the more shields between you and ruffians, the better.”  
  
“A shield?! That's what you want me around for?!” Subaru screeched at the spirit.  
  
“I meant what I said, though. I can't do anything to reward you.”  
  
“No problem at all. Just leave everything to me!”**

**The next scene was clearly a while after he said those boisterous words. It was obvious that they hadn’t made any progress. “I know what I told you before, but isn't this town too huge to find one little thing in?”** **  
  
Surprised at lack of awareness, she replied, “This "town" is the capital of Lugunica. How could you possibly not know that? Uh...” only to stop when she realized that she didn’t know what to call him.**

“Ah this back fond memories of when I met you Emiliaaaa.”

Blushing in embarrassment, Emilia replied, “It isn’t everyday that I’ll meet someone who wished to stay and interact with me. However,” she frowned, “I certainly would remember if something like this did happen.”

“Yet you claim that this wasn’t what happened?”

“How myesteryous.”  
  
 **Puck immediately perked up at that, “Hey, that's right. How rude of us! We haven't asked his name yet. Shouldn't we all introduce ourselves?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, guess so.” Nodding to himself, he continued, “Might as well go ahead and get the ball rolling first, then. My name is Subaru Natsuki. Not only am I totally clueless, I'm also broke beyond compare! Nice to meet ya!” And with that, he struck a pose.**

“Subaru will always be Subaru, I suppose.”

Priscila laughed, “Certainly proving what a child he is!”  
  
 **“When that's how you introduce yourself, you really do sound hopeless. And my name is Puck! It's nice to meet you!” And went towards Subaru’s open palm.  
  
Seeing the way Subaru seemed to enjoy petting the cat-like spirit, Emilia couldn’t help but say, “It's very unusual to see someone who can touch a spirit so casually like that. Where are you from exactly?”**

**Pausing to think about the best way to explain it, he says, “Well, if things follow the usual pattern, it's a small island nation to the east.”**

“Stupid Barusu. There is no such place.”

“Ah But Miss Ram, if what we have seen so far has an inkling of truth to it, then it would appear that Subaru was telling the truth with perspective to his world.”  
  
 **“But Lugunica is the easternmost nation on our continental map. There are no more countries  
in that direction.” Emilia pointed out.  
  
“No way, really? There's nothing east of here?”  
  
“You have no idea where you are, you have no money, you can't read, and you seem to have no one around who can help you. You might be in an even more precarious position than I am...Uh, Subaru, right?”**

“My poor Subaru.” Mourned Rem.

**“Uh. Yes, that's my name.”  
  
“All that aside, I gotta admit, you seem like you're in pretty good shape.” Puck said as he sized him up.**   
  
**Proudly he explained, “I do try to work out every day. Ya see, when you're the shut-in protector of your own house, you gotta stay fit as much as possible.”  
  
“I'm not sure if I understand exactly what a "shut-in" is, but I assume it means you're  
from a reputable family, right?” She then grabbed his hands, making him stutter, “Hey, what're you...?”  
  
“Your fingers, too.” She turned them over, “They're very pretty. They don't look like the working hands of a peasant at all. And your muscles don't look like the kind you gain from doing field work.”**

“Despite that, he did fight well in the alley.” Julius commented, “From what I heard about the defeat of the White Whale, he was just as valiant there.”  
  
 **“Uh, um, yeah, so anyway, I know your cat's name now, but I still haven't heard you say your name yet.” He asked, trying to hide his growing blush and nervousness around her.**

“Look at him, I can’t believe that the witch look-alike has someone like him. The way he looks at her.”

Emilia frowned as she heard those words. Even if she’s used to it, they never cease or sting.  
  
 **“Oh, my name? It's...” She paused while Subaru chuckled, “It's Satella.”**

“What?!”

“Such blasmephous words!”

Shocked, Emilia looked at the others, “I- I don’t know! This never happened! Why would I use her name when I barely knew him…and he was… helping… me…”

“Miss Emilia?” She looked at Crusch. Figuring that she must have sensed something from her blessing, she shook her head, “I think I realize why that version of me did it.”

“Care to share it with us all? We all need to know it if we are to continue to trust you.” Anastasia pointed out.

Emilia looked down, unsure how to phrase it, sensing her unease, Otto spoke, “Umm, let’s continue and see what happens? We can ask her again later?”  
  
 **“No family name. So that's the way you may address me, all right?”  
  
Subaru nodded, “I see. Satella it is. That's a nice name.” Emilia looked surprised at his reaction for a moment.  
  
Puck, who looked shocked earlier, added, “You have got terrible taste.”**

“Indeed. Even for a joke, it is far too foul.” Julius said.

Emilia nodded, “I think it was just that he seemed so carefree, too carefree and trusting of me that the version of me must have decided to test him.”

“I see.” Al spoke, “You said it to make him leave you in fear, since that is the usual for you but clearly, it backfired.”

“So the fact that he didn’t let the name affect him must have helped that version of you to feel comfortable with him?”

“Right, time to get back to askin' around!” Subaru exclaimed and sure enough, the next scene showed them in the market place, asking people about the thief.

“That is qyuite a cyute drawing of Miss Felt.”

Felt pouted. “No it’s not. Whatcha talkin’ about?”  
  
 **Seeing a girl at the side, Emilia called out, “Subaru...That child over there, do you get the feeling she's lost?”  
  
“Maybe, but what about our questioning? That's also important.”  
  
“But if she's lost, we have to do something.”  
  
“I'm in no place to talk after you saved me, but do you fully comprehend the position we're in?”  
  
“I do. But there's a little girl who's crying! You can see that, right? If you don't want to do  
this with me, that's fine. Thanks for your assistance, Subaru. I'm sure I can handle things  
on my own from here on out. But first, I'm gonna help that little girl.” With that said, she left him and went towards the girl, who looked even more fearful seeing her approach her.**

“I did not expect that.”

Ram agreed, “Barusu usually makes it a point to interfere in everyone’s business and help them.”

“Let’s not forget that it was Miss Emilia who told him that she has no time to waste and he was helping her.” Anastasia pointed out, “If anything, she is the one who acted cold by just leaving him.”

“Knowing Subaru, he would understand and not take offense to that.”  
  
 **“Hey, there. It looks like something's the matter. Maybe I can help you. Did you come here on your own, or with your mommy and daddy?” The child just cried seeing the lady.  
  
Panicked, Emilia waved her arms around, “Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm just here to help, not to do anything bad, I promise.”  
  
Suddenly, a hand interrupted them, “What you see before you is a rarity around here. A jagged-edge ten-yen coin! Observe closely as I take this coin and clutch it tightly in my hand.” Closing his fist, “Tight, tight, tight.” He slowly opened it, to reveal the fact that it is now empty, “Like that! Now, where'd it go?”  
  
The child seemed shocked and had ceased her crying. “Well, take a look at this! I figured out where the coin was hiding.” Moving his hand over her ear, he got the coin out, “Here ya go, it's yours. Like I said, it's rare, so take good care of it.” And handed it over to the now gleeful girl.**

**“Thank you, sir!”**

“See? That is how Subaru is.”  
  
 **“I see. You got separated from your mom, huh? Yeah, that can be kinda scary. Well, don't worry. We'll help you. Me and this young lady right here? We'll find them in no time for ya.” Subaru said to the girl as he held her right hand while Emilia held onto the left, “Wow, look at us. People who don't know us probably think they're looking at a young married couple and their kid, huh? Is that embarrassing or what?”  
  
“At best I can't really see you as anything more than her older brother. What makes you think I'm so young, huh?!” Emilia said, changing the mood.**

**Before he could respond to that, the girl shouted out, “Ah! Mommy! Mommy!”**

**“It looks like she** **finally found her.” He said as the kid ran to her mother and hugged her.  
  
Emilia agreed, “Yeah. I'm so relieved.”  
  
“Okay... so... In my opinion, that whole string of events with the little girl was nothin' but a side-quest, but what benefit will you insist that you got out of it? Go on, tell me!” Subaru asked curiously.  
  
“That's easy. Now we can continue our search with our minds at ease knowing we did the right thing.” Then with a curious tilt to her voice, she asked him, “Anyway, why'd you end up helping me with that? Thought you said you were against the idea.”  
  
“Could say I just wanted to show off my magic trick, but that'd be a lie. Like I told you before, finding your insignia will be my one good deed for the day!” He said.**

**“I know that was the plan, but since you helped the little girl, isn't your one good deed over?”**

“You’re still trying to get him to leave you.” Crusch said, confused, “I don’t understand why.”  
  
 **“You are being super nitpicky! It doesn't hurt to do more than one nice thing in a day, does it? I just got tomorrow's out of the way. My plan is to get a week's worth of good deeds taken care of early!”  
  
“If I were to guess, you're the type that basically wastes their whole life, right?”  
  
Looking at her incredulously, he exclaimed, “Seriously? You're the last person who should be saying that to anyone.”**

“For someone who said as such of Miss Emilia to hear it back, it must have stung.”

“Indeed. Looks like Barusu shares some similarities with Miss Emilia. I feel bad for our mistress.”

“Aren’t you being too harsh on him sister?”

**“I admit you're not a bad boy, though.” Emilia decided.  
  
“Why do you act like I'm so much younger than you? Honestly, I'm guessing there aren't that many differences between us.”  
  
“Well, you may think that, but all of your guesses would be wrong. Because... I'm actually half-elf.”  
**

_This is it._ Emilia thought. He would leave her, just like the others.

**He replied, “Ah, no wonder. It makes sense now. From the moment I saw you... I thought you were cute! Elves are always beautiful, aren't they?”** **  
  
Hearing her gasp of surprise, he couldn’t help but wonder, “What is it?”  
  
“Didn't you hear what I just said? Listen, I'm trying to tell you that I'm a half-elf.” She said as though it explained everything.  
  
“Yeah, I heard you.” At that, she stood up and Puck rushed out from her nape and punched Subaru in the face.**

“Why would he do that?”

Beatrice sighed, “As a spirit contracted by Miss Emilia, they share a strong bond. You could say that they share emotions, I suppose.”

“At least it looks like she warmed up to him. She was worried that he would her.” Al paused, “She was lucky that he has no idea what it all meant.”  
  
 **“What the heck did you do that for?”  
  
“I just had to do something about this unbearable tingle I'm feeling!”  
  
“That's the weirdest reason for punching somebody I've ever heard.” Subaru whined before relenting, “Though I'll forgive you since it was squishy.”**

“Subaru really likes Puck, doesn’t he?”

“He says that his fur is soft and reminds him of a cat.”  
  
 **Puck tried to explain, “I didn't hit you in the face out of anger or anything. In fact, it was quite the opposite.”**

**“Subaru, you are such a dunderhead!”** **  
  
Stunned, Subaru said, “Yeah, so who says ‘dunderhead’ in this day and age? And why are you insulting me in the first place?”**

**“Ugh!” Now it was Emilia who whined, “Whatever! More importantly, we have to get back to the search. So let's go.”**

**Subaru stopped her from rushing ahead, “Hey, wait a minute! Just running around without a plan is never a good idea. There's a basic rule of searches.”**

“Indeed.” Crusch said, “One must always consider the facts at hand before jumping to conclusions. Or in this case, rushing anywhere.”

“It is standard procedure for any investigation.” Anastasia added.

**“What are you talking about?” Emilia asked  
  
Subaru replied, more to himself than to her, “Yeah, like revisiting the scene of the crime.” Then to her, he asked, “Where exactly was your insignia stolen?”  
  
The scene shifted and they could hear Subaru talking to himself, “And then she told me it was right around here, so after I insisted that she leave everything to me, I valiantly came back to this fruit stand to look for some clues.”**

“Does he always speak like a weirdo?” Felt asked.

Ram huffed, “It is pointless trying to understand Barusu. His peculiarity is of no compare.”  
  
 **“I thought I had a customer, but you're that same broke kid from earlier.” It was the shopkeeper they had seen before.  
  
“You really wanna take that attitude? Haven't you noticed I'm not who I was before?”**

**“Huh?”** **  
  
Gesturing towards Emilia, “Just look who I brought with me! I bet it's someone who just  
might become a regular!”  
  
Hesitantly, Emilia spoke up, “Uh, Subaru...I'm not exactly sure what you expected of me, but I actually don't have any money, either.”  
  
“Huh? S-Seriously?” He was shocked.  
  
“So what did you wanna ask me about now that I'm stuck here with not one, but two broke customers, boy?” Clearly wanting the two to get a move one. However Subaru remained.  
  
“Well, we're actually looking for someone, and we were hoping we could ask you a few questions, if you wouldn't mind...”  
**   
**“That was a sarcastic way of saying I don't have time for broke losers! Now get outta here! Scram!”  
  
“Hey, mister!” they heard a shrill voice call out. “Huh?”, They all turned to see the little girl they had helped out earlier.  
  
With a skip in her step, she reached them and spoke to the duo, “Thanks for your help earlier.”  
  
“What brings you back this way?” Subaru asked the mother and daughter.  
  
It was the mother who replied, “It's my husband's shop, so we just wanted to stop by.”  
**   
**“Your husband?”  
  
“Hey, there's my girl. Now wait a second, how exactly do you know these two good-for-nothings?” He asked her, his wife answered it. “She got lost, and these two found her, then helped bring her back to me.”  
  
“Thanks again, lady. Here!” The child gave her a flower pin up which Emilia accepted gratefully and pinned it to her dress.**

**Her mother further explained, “She was hoping we'd find you. Please accept that token as her way of showing gratitude for what you've done.”** **  
  
“Thank you very much.”**

“I recognise that flower!” Rem exclaimed, turning to Emilia, “You still wear it.”

“Indeed. It was a precious gift after all.”

“I thought you didn’t meet Subaru and this was false?” Otto asked.

Priscila decided to speak up, “Looks like we are surrounded by a bunch of impatient fools. Clearly this might be a set of fabricated events with a bit of truth sprinkled in.”

“Or there could be soooomething more to it?” Roswaal interjected.  
  
 **The shopkeeper cleared throat and apologised, “Sorry about all that before. You helped my daughter, and I wanna show my appreciation, so ask me anything.”  
  
With a pleased air, Emilia turned to Subaru, “There, you see? A little bit of extra effort on our part came back around and worked in our favor!”**

**The scene changed again, clearly skipping to the time after they got the information they needed. “The air, the atmosphere, and, most likely, the attitudes of the people** **  
living here are awful. Are you sure she's really out here?”  
  
“You're sayin' she's a nimble little blonde, right? 'Cause it might be that Felt girl I see around from time to time. She's well-known in the slums. Dunno where she lives, though. That's about all I can tell ya.” Subaru recalled the man tell them earlier.  
  
“Maybe someone will tell us if we ask.” Emilia wondered.  
  
“No one would sell out their own, especially to a couple of strangers, so asking would be useless.”**

“You’d think so but none of them even give a damn. The whole lot of them can rot!” No one decided to argue with Felt. They weren’t in a position to counter her stance in the matter.  
  
 **“Maybe we should just come back later.”  
  
Yawning, Puck told them, “Whatever it is you wanna do, I suggest that you decide quickly. 'Cause I've just about run outta time here.”  
  
“Out of time? What do you mean?” Puck decided to explain it to Subaru. “I'm able to take on this cute appearance, but I'm a spirit. It takes a lot of mana for me to appear in physical form. So when the day becomes night, I return to the crystal. I was summoned from and prepare for the sun to emerge. On average, my ideal time to stay out is roughly nine to five.”  
  
“Nine to five? Sounds like you work in an office. Employment terms for spirits are pretty severe.”  
  
“We'll be fine without Puck.” Emilia declared, “We need to keep moving forward on this.”  
  
“Sorry, but I'm at my limit. Good luck, you two.” And with that, he began to choke himself out of sight.  
  
Slightly disturbed, Subaru commented, “It's almost like he's dying when he disappears.”  
**

“I agree. That looked quite painful.”

Emilia shrugged, “Puck likes to do that. He thinks its amusing.”

**“Sorry to have worked you so hard today, Puck. We'll handle things from here, so settle in and get some rest.” She told the spirit.  
  
“Don't do anything reckless, all right? If it comes down to it, you can always use the od to summon me again. I'm leaving things in your hands, Subaru! Good luck!”  
  
Now the duo were alone, “Hey, wow, I don't think I've been in one of these "alone with a girl" situations since I was in grade school.”  
  
“Don't get any pervy ideas, Subaru. I can use magic, you know.”  
  
“I won't, okay?! The more important issue at hand is how we find Felt now.”  
  
“I'll contact the lesser spirits.” “Lesser spirits?” Subaru asked.  
  
“Precisely. They're beings that haven't quite become full-fledged spirits yet. They grow little  
by little over time, and when they gain enough strength and self-awareness, they become full spirits, just like Puck.”  
  
“Huh?”  
**

The others stared and saw how Subaru looked at Emilia at that moment. Seeing the way he seemed to be admiring her, Emilia felt herself blush.

No one looked at her with such adoration as he did.

It was quite a wonderful feeling, she had to admit to herself.

The others couldn’t see what was so special about this moment, for such magic was a common occurrence, especial for spirit-users.

**“It's getting more desolate and quiet. Hard to believe that she actually lives out here.”  
  
“I know, but the lesser spirits specifically said they saw someone who looked like Felt headed in this direction.”  
  
“'Scuse me, man!” Subaru called out to a passerby, “Know if a girl named Felt lives somewhere up this way?”  
  
Huh? You're lookin' for Felt? There's nothing that way except Old Man Rom's loot house.” With a grin he added, “Hah, I guess she must've stolen something pretty important for you two to come out here. Well, I wish you luck on bargaining to try to get it back. Live strong, okay?”  
  
As they parted, Emilia asked Subaru, “What was he talking about? Why do I have to pay money to get back something stolen from me?”  
  
“Don't worry about a thing. Just leave everything to me. I can handle the negotiations.”**

“Now that I think about it, Subaru actually made a pretty sweet deal for your insignia back then.” Felt told Emilia, “We were just discussing and arguing about finalising it when you came in.”

“Subaru does have a way with words, I suppose.”

Crusch nodded, “Subaru Natsuki knew how to appeal and get me to be a part of the alliance. It is quite a commendable feat.”

**“All right, then. I'll just leave everything in your hands.” Emilia conceded immediately.**

**Quite stunned, Subaru turned to her, “You agreed to that pretty easily. I figured you'd say something like "You want me to leave this to a useless boy like you? That's such a ridiculous idea, it actually hurts my stomach!" And although that would stomp all over my feelings, I'd still decide to keep helping you anyway.”**

**“I'd never say something that mean to anyone!” Looking a bit affronted, she added, “Of course, to tell you the truth, I'd be lying if I said you haven't been holding me back a little bit.”**

“That is quite true.” Emilia pointed out, “From what I recall, I had reached the loot house before sunset.”

Felt groaned, “I don’t understand why exactly are we seeing this? This isn’t how it went, so what’s this all for?”

**“Oh, great! That's good to know!”**

**“But again...I'm leaving this in your hands. If it actually goes well, I'll consider it a bonus.”**

**“Now, ya know, if you said** **something more like, "Work hard for me, okay?" I'd probably feel a whole lot more motivated.” Subaru decided to add.**

**Shaking her head, Emilia sincerely replied, “Sorry, I can't force myself** **to say something like that. However, please do your best.”  
  
“Yeah, you got it.” He seemed content to hear her say that much, “I'll go in first. You stay outside and keep watch. I won't be back too late, but you can have dinner without me if you get too hungry.”  
  
“Don't say dumb things like that. And be careful.”  
  
“Sure, sure. Now don't come in until I say it's all right, Satella.” At the lack of response, he turned back towards her, with concern, he asked, “What's the matter?”**

Ferris chuckled, “She must nyow be regretting that name.”

“I still find it hard to believe that you would even consider using such a name, even as an alias.”

**“Nothing, never mind. If you can manage to get my insignia back, then I'll apologize.”**

“Atleast she seems to have realized her mistake.”

Rem also added, “Miss Emilia regrets feeling suspicious of Subaru, she clearly trusts him here.”

**“Anybody here?” Subaru asked, as he entered. “Nope.”**

**Looking around, he appraised the place,** **“So am I walking into a demon nest or a snake pit? In a fantasy world, either is totally plausible. This is all stolen loot? Impressive. But why isn't anyone here? A shack full of stolen goods and no one around to guard it?” He stops as he hears a squelching sound. “Uh.”**

“Somehow, I get a very bad feeling about this.”

“I agree.”

**“Oh, dear, you found that? Well, I have no choice, then. No choice at all...”**

**A slashing sound could be heard, followed by “Agh... that burns...” Subaru looked down at his hand which had blood on it, “Oh, crap...Is all of this my blood? No... This is bad... Very bad...”**

“NO! SUBARU!”

**“Subaru? What's wrong? You okay...?” They heard Emilia ask from outside.  
**

“Oh no!”

“Don’t enter!”

**“Don't come in! Run away! Get out of here!” However, his words could barely be heard and soon a thud resonated as Emilia screamed.**

They watched horrified as Subaru struggled to extend his arm towards Emilia.  
  
 **“Stay with me...Hang on. No matter what happens...I'm gonna save you...”**

“What is this?”

Ferris shuddred, “Why are we seeing this? This isn’t what hyappened, Right?”

Reinhardt frowned, “No. I do not what is the intention of making us witness this foul apparition.”

“Subaru…why?”

Before they could say anything else, the image shifted, startling them.

 **“What's the matter with you, kid?” The familiar seller spoke to one alive and well, Subaru Natsuki. “It looks like you've seen a ghost or somethin'.”**  
  
Surprised, the only thing he could say was, “Huh?”

“This isn’t making any sense.” Otto mumbled, clearly reeling from the previous scene.

“I- I thought that he, they, die-”

Felt interrupted, “Clearly that didn’t happened since we are all alive. That was a load of crap.”

“Yet here everything seems fine.” Julius pointed out, “It’s like we are back to the beginning.”


	4. Episode 1: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witnessing Subaru's innards count: 2  
> Next up: Baptism of the RbD, possible cameo of the one who must not be named and of course, reality as the others know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember back when I said that the first episode would take me 4 chapters?  
> Well, that was a freaking lie. How many you were laughing or curious to know how I planned to stretch this small but important bit out? Also, this marks the end of super quick updates. It's been fun. Now you'll have to get used to weekly ones, I suppose.
> 
> Anyways! We get a lot more of discussions and theorizing going on, but they are yet to witness the final loop. Wonder how that would be?
> 
> As for certain reactions, I would like to remind that in the previous chapter, they decided to consider this as a viewing of half-truths (If that wasn't made clear already). Of course, that perception is bound to change, it is inevitable, but it will take them a while to accept it. I mean, would you believe it if you learnt that someone you trusted has been dying on repeat to yeet you all to safety? I think not (poor dude tho)
> 
> That said, I think it time to address another issue, before moving ahead.  
> TYPOS and editing errors. No they are not your problem (I'm the one who's making those mistake), yes I am grateful to those who pointed them out. I hadn't even noticed them until I saw the comments. For now I'll continue with updating the chapters. I might edit them before starting the next arc or I might ask for a beta. Depends on how I feel by then.
> 
> Now back to my scheduled round of greetings and thanks. Previous chapter queries still stand, your opinions matter (just like Subaru's death toll- even the ones cut from the WN)

“I don’t think we will be getting any answers by just questioning everything. There is nooo one here except us, might as well just watch the rest.” Roswaal informed them, tired of their stalemate.

That got them to keep quite and watch ahead.

**“You were askin' about these and I told you they were appas. So are you interested in buying some or not?” The seller continued to ask. Still stunned, Subaru just said, “Huh?”**

**“‘Huh?’ Stop screwin' around! Do you want one or not? You even have any money?”**

**Finally driven out of his stupor, Subaru shook his head, “Ohh! No. Like I said before, I don't have any money on me, I'm just browsing.”**

**“I figured as much; should've known better. Go on, beat it. I run a business here. I don't have time for** **window-shoppers, understand?”**

**The scene shifted and showed Subaru seated elsewhere, examining himself and his possessions.**

“Is it just me or does it look like he still has everything?”

“And is perfectly alright too.”

**“What's going on? It was nighttime just a few minutes ago, right? The wound on my stomach is gone. Oh, that's right! Satella! Damn it. Puck asked me to take care of her and I totally blew it! I have to find my way back to that shop!”**

**With that, he got up and was ready to set off, most probably towards the loot house, when the trio of thieves ambushed him.** **  
  
“What's got you so spooked? Why are you in such a hurry?”**

**“If you don't wanna get hurt, then cough up whatever you've got!”**

**“You guys again? Tryin' to get revenge for what happened before, is that it?” Subaru reasoned.**

**Clearly that wasn’t it, “Huh? The hell are you talkin' about?”**

**“I think he must've hit his head or something.” Another one tried to explain. “Nah, he'll be all right. Just give us everything you've got, understand? Put it on the ground and we'll let you go.”**

**“Fine, whatever. Everything I've got, right? I'm in a hurry, so I don't even care.”** **  
  
Taking him for a weakling, they decided to have some fun, “Now start acting like a dog. Just get on all fours like and howl, "Help me!" like a mongrel.”**

Julius huffed, “Of all the people to ask this of, they chose the prideful boy.”

**“Don't get cocky, you bastards! Don't ever underestimate a truant kid with too much free time. 'Cause I usually end up swinging around a wooden sword all day for no reason, which has given me a significant bump to my grip strength! I'm in a hurry, okay?! So don't get in my way again!” With that, he flung himself towards the trio, first tackling the one with the knives, then punching the other, before overthrowing the third and then running away with his things.**

Felt let out a cheer, “One down, two more to go!”

Crusch decided to point out something, “Notice how unlike last time, he went to attack the one who had the knives first. I’m quite confused about what exactly is going on, but I think I am starting to figure things out.”

“My hero is naturally quite resilient and strong, isn’t he, Miss Emilia?”

Emilia just nodded, before responding to Crusch, “If I think I understand what you’re trying to imply here, you’re saying that Subaru has learnt from his previous encounter with these hooligans and managed to defend himself sufficiently?”

“If Barusu were here, he would have asked who even says ‘hooligans’ anymore.” Ram sighed to which Rem looked at her sister with surprise, “Sis-sis, do you miss Subaru too?”

**Now standing in-front of the loot house, Subaru looked uneasy, “Easy now, don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out!** **Am I stupid? After coming this far, I can't just leave without answers!” Knocking on the door rapidly, he shouted, “Hello, is anyone there? Look, I know someone's in there, all right?! Just answer the door and show yourself! Come on!”**

**“Shut your trap! Why don't you use** **signal or a password instead of knockin' my damn door down?!” The door opened to reveal a familiar looking man.**

**For a moment, they all saw a flashback of the bulky man “Huh? Wait, you're...”**

“Th-that dead body was Old Ma-No." Shaking her head, she reminded herself what she they told back then, "It can’t be…we are all alive.”

**“What're you actin' all fidgety for? You got a wedgie, or** **are your balls chafin'?”**

**“Why don't you stop worrying about the condition of my privates, okay?! This is no time for potty humor!”**

“He interrupted Old Man Rom’s booze sesh, what did he expect?” Felt huffed.

**“You're already interruptin' my evenin' booze. Start talking about boring** **stuff, and I'll pass out.” In retaliation to that, Subaru promptly told him, “And if you drink that hard while the sun's still up, you'll die young.”**

**Then hesitantly, he asked, “By the way, ya think I could ask you a dumb question? You didn't happen to, I dunno,** **die recently, did you?”**

**“Huh?” With a boisterous laugh, he replied, “Well, while I do admit to being an old man at death's door,** **I'm still here, alive and kickin'.”**

**“Okay, then have you seen a girl here with long, silver hair?”**

**“Silver hair? I ain't seen nobody that fits that description. I'd remember.”**

**_Was it all a dream, then? If it was, how much of it? And why am I in this world in the first place?_ ** **Subaru couldn’t help but wonder.**

It was the very same thought that ran through most of their minds as well.

**“So what are you doin' here, anyway? You never made that clear.”**

**“O-Oh, right. I'm out looking for a small insignia. It belongs to a silver-haired girl who helped me out, earlier. Don't know why, exactly, but it's really important to her. Let's see...I think she said it had a jewel in the middle...”**

“Back then I thought that as someone who never knew or met you, he seemed pretty keen on helping you out.” Reinhardt told Emilia.

Emilia wasn’t sure how to react to it, “I was really confused, especially since he seemed to be quite familiar with me while I had no idea who he was and how he knew Puck or about my insignia.”

“Heh. I thought he was lyin’ ‘n tryin’ to get your stuff cuz it must be worth a lot.” Felt laughed, “It wasn’t until I joined you all that I came to know of its real value.”

**“Insignia with a jewel, huh? Sorry, but I ain't got anything that fits that description.”**

**“Are you positive? Think long and hard about it! Maybe you're just old and senile.” Subaru told him.**

**Not taking any offense to it, the man told him, “I'm at my best full of booze, so if I don't remember it now, I must not know** **anything about it. But... I've got somebody bringin' in a few goods later on. I'm told it's a pretty fine pile of loot. And there's a good chance that what you're lookin' for is mixed in there somewhere.”**

**Realizing who it could be, Subaru asked, “Would the one bringing it happen to be a girl named Felt?”**

**“Well, Mister Know-It-All, you even know who swiped it! Of course, whether or not you'll be able to afford it is a different matter. Money talks, and B.S. walks. Well, you're outta luck!”**

“And Barusu is broke. Heh, still useless, I see.”

**“There's no use playing these mind games and trying to size me up. I'm about as broke as they come, buddy.” Subaru proudly declared to which the old man scoffed in disappointment.**

**“Then there ain't no use talkin' about it.” Subaru interrupted him, “Just a second. I told you I was broke, but what about the option of trading?”**

**Glancing at his bag, Rom hummed, “Now that you mention it, you do have a lot of** **unusual stuff there.”**

**“That I do! For example, this is a corn potage snack. You've never tasted anything like it!”**

**With that, he handed over one of those packets to him, “That's food? I see now! Yeah! What an odd flavor! These things would go great with booze!”**

“That is the same thing he gave to Petra!”

Anastasia clicked her tongue, “He just gave away one of his bargaining chips. The man is just eating it all up.”

**“That's right! Now you're talkin'! Hey! Don't just start eating them!”**

**“I dunno what you plan on tradin', but you'll have to come back after Felt gets here, okay? This is good stuff!” The man was clearly enjoying the food.**

“I wonder if Subaru still has that with him?” Emilia thought, recalling that he had brought the bag with him to the mansion.

Felt agreed, “I wanna have some too, especially if Old Man Rom enjoyed it!”

**The scene shifted to show Subaru once again, outside the loot house, “I guess no matter what** **world you're on, there are always people with money and people without. I will say, the difference here is pretty stark.”**

**“Hey, what're you doin' there? You're in my way, ya know.” It was Felt who had returned to the loot house. “Felt!”**

**Surprised at the familiarity with which he called her, she asked, “Hang on a second, have we met before?”**

**“Not formally, no.** **But I've been waiting for you! Oh, yeah? Why's that? Come on, try and think about this. Do you really not remember seeing me before?” He asked, curious.**

**“Huh, nothin's ringing any bells. Listen, I'm a busy woman, okay? So if you don't leave** **  
a huge impression, there's no way I'm gonna remember you.”**

**“I'd say it was a pretty huge impression, but whatever. Just forget about that.” He waved his hand, “I want to negotiate for the insignia you're bringin' in there.”**

**“Hmm...So that's all ya wanted, huh? In that case, I guess I'll hear you out.” With that, she went to the door and knocked.**

**“For a rat...” “Poison.”**

**“For a whale...** **” “A harpoon.”**

**“To the noble dragon lord...** **” “We're bags of shit.”**

“I don’t think anyone would have figured the password out.”

“Oh, but I think while it’s certainly…unique, the answers are pretty simple.”

“It also helped me learn a bit about Miss Felt. Not that her boisterous declaration during the summons hadn’t done so already.”

**“I'm sorry to keep you waiting, old man. My target was more persistent than I thought. It took a while to shake them.” The two enter the place. Rom hands her a drink, “Hey, did you water down this milk or what, Old Man Rom? 'Cause there's definitely something wrong with it. Pretty nasty stuff.”**

**“I give you somethin' outta the goodness of my heart, and you call it gross?”** **He snarked at her.**

**Seeing the two being so familial to each other, Subaru commented, “You two are a whole lot closer than I had either hoped or expected. Feelin' kinda left out over here...”**

**“Come on, don't start** **talkin' like a wuss when you've got a face that looks almost as scary as his.” She told him.**

**In a weird voice, Subaru replied, “Tellin' me I look like an old man at my age is the most savage thing** **anyone's ever said to me.”**

**“Okay, yeah, I probably went a little too far that time. I'm sorry, dude.”**

**“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were in some** **contest to try to piss me off.” Clearly reminding them that he could hear them.**

**Deciding to get the ball rolling, Felt spoke up, “All right, well then, what do you say we get down to business, huh? How much are you willing to pay for it?”**

**“Wow, you don't waste any time at all. Before I give you an answer, you do have the insignia, right?” There was no way he would show his trump card if they didn’t have what he came for.**

**“Yeah, of course I do, silly!” Taking it out, she showed them the insignia. Satisfied? This one not only has a cool design, it's got that jewel in it. So, I had to work pretty hard to get a hold of it. If you can pay enough to match all the effort involved, we'll both be happy.”**

“I’m willing to bet that Barusu would stupidly claim that has no money.”

“But he has a bargaining chip, doesn’t he?” Otto asked, confused.

Rem shook her head, “He does, but Subaru is Subaru because of the way he acts.”

**Sure enough the scene played out as they had expected, “I don't have any money.”**

**“Then it sounds like we don't have anything more to discuss!”**

**Waving a finger, Subaru began to tsk at her “Tsk, tsk, tsk.** **I don't have any money, but I have a few things worth money. What I have in my hand here is a magical device that can stop time for everyone, everywhere. It's called a "cell phone"!”**

“That’s his metia.” Al pointed out.

“I see, Subaru Natsuki was ready to give away his prized possession in return for another person’s prized possession.”

“Indeed.” Julius glanced at Emilia, “He is indeed quite loyal to her. I will give him credit for trying his best for her sake.”

**“What's that?** **”**

**“Never seen one of those before.”**

“If we assume that he really isn’t from our world as this suggests, then that would make sense.” Priscila said, “Though I have to wonder why is it him out of all people?”

**“Take this! Nine shots per second: Continuous Shot!” Subaru shouted as he pointed the metia towards them, the back of it flashing several times for a moment, stunning the two.**

**“Hey, what's that clicking sound?!” “And that was way too bright!”**

**“Stop! What are you tryin' to do, kill me? Don't you go tryin' to trick this old man with your dodgy tricks!” Rom threatened Subaru who seemed the least bit concerned as he turned the metia towards them, “Now, hold on. Wait, is that...? Those are me and Felt's faces. What sort of magic is that?”**

**“It's like I was tellin' you, it's a mystical item that can freeze a moment in time. With this unique device, you can capture moments in time, store them inside of it, and look at them later!”**

**“Oh, wow! That's amazing!”**

“To be honest it still does sound pretty amazing.” Felt admitted, “I remember him showing it me before, but it wasn’t like this. Damn, if only the old man could ‘av seen it.”

**“Never seen the like. Is that one of the "metia" I've been hearin' about?”**

**“What's a metia?” Subaru asked, clearly hearing the term for the first time.**

**“It's the name for devices that allow people whose gates aren't open to use magic in the very same way that real magic users do.”**

**Subaru decided to get back to the topic at hand, “I'm more concerned** **with the price. How much do you think I'll be able to get outta this thing, anyway?”**

**“Don't ask me. It's my first time havin' to deal with one of these metia, too. But I feel pretty confident that it'll fetch way more than that insignia.”**

“As if!” Felt shouted at the screen, “whoever has it is basically royalty!”

“Not exactly” Reinhardt explained to her, “The jewel only shines for those who can be qualified to be the next ruler of Lugunica.”

“Then, what is the value of the insignia, if I may ask?” Fredericka asked, reminding the others that was there with them as well.

“Well, the insignia while being the sign of being a chosen candidate, is not really worth much monetarily.” Anastasia explained.

Felt sighed, “Still, the fact that it belongs to someone important and has a magical jewel would be enough to get a good client. I did have a client who hired me specifically for it.”

“More than money, the one would gain a lot from such an act would be the one who gets to push the candidate out by proving her lack of competence.” Priscila added in a shrill voice, “How irresponsible it is for a future ruler to lose her insignia, imagine how careless would she be as a ruler!”

Her words were cutting and brought about a silence no one was willing to break.

“While I initially shared the same idea, I feel obliged to offer another point of view.” Crusch spoke over the silence, “The one who stole the insignia happened to be the other candidate. Even more, Miss Felt had been hired to do so by a third party. So rather than a case of incompetence, I’d consider it a case of defamation, where one tried to get someone out of the competition.”

**“Then that settles it! This cell phone for the insignia! Negotiations complete!** **Thank you for your business.” Subaru’s words continued.**

**Surprised at his spontaneity for a moment, Felt took a moment to stop him, “Hey! Uh, not so fast.”**

**“What's the problem?”, she answered, “You're not the only one I'm negotiating with for the insignia.”**

**“Huh?” Clearly, he hadn’t expected that.**

**“It's not like it was just some random grab, somebody specifically asked me to get it for them. In exchange, that same client** **said I could get ten holy coins.” She explained.**

**“You've already got a deal set up for it? I have no idea what ten holy coins are worth to compare.”**

**“Judging by what it can do, I'd say your metia is worth at least 20 holy coins. Actually, I'm guessin' there're people out there who'd be willin' to pay even more.” Rom decided to ease away the boy’s fears.**

**Surprised and thrilled, Felt responded, “Really? Then that means I can get away with overcharging for it!”**

“See? Like I said, it would make for great business, especially when you have certain parties already keen on it.” Felt pointed out but shuddered as she recalled who this client was.

**“So when and where are you planning on meeting this client of yours?” Subaru asked.**

**“Hey, no need to worry. Negotiations will take place right here. If a little thing like me** **  
dealt with them alone, I'd be screwed if a client decided to cheat me. But with Old Man Rom standing there, that's not a concern.”**

“Unfortunately your client was no ordinary person.”

**There was a knock at the door. The three turned towards it. Rom looked at Felt, “The password?”**

**“Oh, I didn't** **mention it to them. That's probably for me. I'll go check.” With that, she left the men and went to the door.**

**“You're okay with letting her use you like this?** **” The old man turned to Subaru and answered him, “It ain't like we're total strangers, or anything. I've known her for a long time, so I help her out whenever I can.”**

**“Even I have to smile a little when I see somebody who looks like such a barbarian standing right here in front of me.”**

**“Well, look at where we are. Everyone around here is desperate just to survive each day. Normally, people join forces with others to try and keep themselves safe when things get rough. But Felt ain't cut out for that. That's why I gotta look out for her and keep her outta trouble.”**

Emilia smiled, she recalled Felt telling them all that Rom is her family. They really looked out for each other and cared deeply.

“I still wonder if you had timed the old man’s entrance that day.” Felt hissed at Reinhardt who just shook his head, “I have the blessing of divine intervention, if that makes you comfortable. His appearance at the summons did help get you to accept contesting for the throne.”

“Not at all.”

**Felt returned with another woman, wearing black and purple.**

No one decided to speak, majority were aware of her identity anyway.

**“Yep, I was right. It was for me. Over here. Care to sit down?** **” Felt pointed out to the seat near Subaru.**

**The other woman entered, “There seem to be several outsiders here.”**

**“Well, I'd be in** **trouble if you jipped me. We weaklings have our own way of playing it smart.” She explained to her. The woman accepted it, “I know this older fellow, but I'm afraid I don't recognize the young man.”**

**“He happens to be your rival. So he'll be the other person negotiating with you today.” Felt told her.**

**The woman nodded, “I see now. Believe I understand the situation.”**

**“I'm pretty sure he's only interested in the insignia, so that means you two will be bidding against each other. I honestly don't care who ends up with it, so I'll sell it to the highest bidder and be completely satisfied doing so.”**

**“I think I like that personality of yours. Exactly how much did this young man bid for the item?” She said, looking directly at Subaru.** **  
  
“I'm putting up this metia. It's pretty rare too, probably the only one of its kind in this entire world. It can capture moments in time.” Pointing towards Rom, he also added, “The big muscleman over here tells me it's worth no less than 20 holy coins.”**

**“A metia.” She paused, “Well, luckily for me,** **the client sent along extra funds in case anything came up. That way, I'd be prepared to sweeten the deal.”**

**“The client, huh? So I suppose that means you were asked to fetch it too, then, weren't you?”**

**Still smiling politely at him, she replied, “Yes, that's correct. The client is the one who wants to acquire it. Would you happen to be in the same business?”**

**“Doubt it, unless your client is gamefully unemployed.” A sudden silence ensued.**

**Trying to recover from his blatant nonchalance, Felt spoke, “So this unemployed guy has named a price that puts him pretty far ahead in the lead. And that brings us to this: What price is your master putting on it?”**

“Miss Felt, did you ever learn who her client was?”

Felt shook her head, “No.”

**She presented the money and Rom counted them, “Hmm. Twenty, exactly.”**

**“These are the holy coins my employer sent with me to seal this deal. So do you think they** **  
should be enough?” She asked while Subaru looked dejected.**

**Seeing that, Rom grunted, “What's wrong with you? Don't you know how to bargain? Stop lookin' so pathetic! Your metia's worth no less than 20 holy coins, remember?” Turning to the woman, he told her “The way I see it, victory in this deal is definitely leaning toward the boy.”**

**“Sorry for all the trouble for you and your employer, but you'd better bag up those coins and be on your way.” He had decided. Subaru cheerfully gave a loud shout of “YES!” and struck a pose.**

**Once again, silence ensued. Feeling nervous with the silent treatment, Subaru asked, “Wh-What? What's wrong with a little victory pose?** **I'm totally psyched about this!”**

**“So... no one said anything. Go as crazy as you want. I don't care as long as I get my profit.” Felt encouraged her.**

**“Uh, sorry, Miss Elsa. You'll probably get in trouble about this, won't you?”**

**Still smiling, Elsa replied, “These things can't be helped. The way I see it, this was my employer's fault for trying to underpay. It ended in disappointment, but at least I got to have a drink. So I'll be taking my leave now.” With that, she got up but before she went, she asked Subaru,** **“By the way, what do you intend to do with that insignia, anyway?”**

**“Oh, I'm gonna look for its owner, then return it to her.” Came the immediate and naively spoken honest answer.**

“YOU IDIOT!” Ram shouted “Does he not understand?”

“Considering that this was a plan to sabotage Emilia’s candidacy, that is definitely the wrong answer.” Anastasia had to agree, “That is, if our assumptions about the situation are correct.”

Al spoke up, “He isn’t aware of the importance of that insignia, what did you expect him to tell her?”

**Realizing the error he just made, the other two gasped. It was clear that the air around them all grew a bit more hostile.**

**“I see. So you're with them, then.” She said before moving towards them.**

**Felt caught Subaru and moved him out of the way, “What's goin' on here?” He asked, she only shouted back, “Do you want to die?!”**

**“Oh, my. It seems you've dodged my strike.” Her path towards the two was blocked the giant. “This is my first battle to the death with a giant!” she said as she dodged his attacks.**

**“Quiet, jumpy little girl! I'll grind you up and feed you to the rats!” He told her as he swung his bat to attack. The two kept fighting, making a mess of the place.**

**“Crap!” Subaru muttered but Felt tried to placate him, “Don't worry, there's no way Old Man Rom will lose.”**

**“Take this!” However, before he could land the blow, Elsa had severed his arm, making Felt shriek out, “Old Man Rom!”**

**“Damn it.”**

**“I forgot to say-” Elsa told him as she finished up her attack “- I'm gonna take you with me!” Rom declared, despite the fact that he was at a disadvantage. “Thank you for that nice glass of milk. I suppose I should return this now.” With that, she struck the final blow.**

**“What have you done? How dare you put your filthy hands on him, you bitch.” Felt asked her angrily.**

**“Oh, my. Seems you have more courage than your friend. But I would advise against doing anything stupid, unless you wanna get hurt.”**

“This doesn’t look good.” Otto muttered

“Indeed, the odds are not in their favour.”

Al also spoke, “I doubt this lady would let any witnesses escape alive.”

**“As if you didn't intend to kill me either way. You psychopathic monster!”**

**“Wouldn't move around too much, dear. My hands might slip. Believe it or not, I'm not the best at handling blades.” She said, as though she was letting them in on an inside joke.**

**Turning towards Subaru, Felt apologized, “I'm sorry you got caught** **up in all of this.”**

**“Wait, I—” But before he could say anything, she was gone from his field of vision and ws already battling against Elsa.**

**_Divine protection of wind… “_ ** **How wonderful. I can see you're loved dearly by this world. I truly envy you.” And after those words, she had finished splitting Felt apart and was left with a still-shocked Subaru.**

**“The old man and the girl have fallen, yet you remain frozen over there on the floor. I take it you've given up?”**

**“Dammit...” Struggling, he managed to stand up. “There we go, you finally stood up. 'Course, it's less fun since you took so long. But still, not bad.” She said encouragingly, clearly enjoying herself.**

“Subaru isn’t the type to quit, even when the odds are against him.”

“Yes, Barusu is like a cockroach. It is unfortunately one of his redeeming qualities.”

“Even if none of this is real, it still hurts to watch.”

**“It's no use.** **I see you're a novice. You've no divine protections or techniques. I'd hoped to squeeze wisdom out of you, but you lack that, too.” Elsa noted as she attacked him after he failed in getting her.**

**“Shut up! I do have my pride! I can't believe you... After you've put me** **through all this...” He said, somehow still managing to hold his own.**

**“I do acknowledge that you have extraordinary determination. If only you could've stood up and done that sooner, things might have gone a bit differently for these two.” Suddenly, Subaru recalls the first bloody scene, “I think it's time to end this little game. I'll send you to meet the angels.”**

**Mentally prepared, he managed to dodge her attack and forcefully kicks her away.**

“This is just like before.” Rem said, “Back at the alley, Miss Crusch pointed out how Subaru had planned his attack.”

“I see. Looks like the same thing happened again.” Frowning, Crusch asked, “Does it make sense to any of you?” Seeing them all shake their heads, she sighed, “Might as well continue then.”

**“Ah, you're full of surprises. I certainly felt that one.” Elsa didn’t sound disappointed.**

**Looking down, Subaru noticed his stomach was bleeding. “Didn't feel it?” She asked him mockingly, “I managed to open up that belly of yours when we passed by one another.”**

**She continued to boast while Subaru fell, “The one thing I excel at when using a blade. Just as I thought. Your entrails have such an** **interesting shape to them, and such a lovely color, too!”**

**“It hurts... It hurts... It hurts... It hurts...” They could hear Subaru. Was it his thoughts or was he screaming? They couldn’t tell.**

**“Does it hurt? Are you suffering?” Elsa continued to ask, adding on to the desperation and need for release.**

**“It... doesn't hurt?”**

**“Do you want to die?”**

**“Die? Am I dead? Am I still alive? When will I die? When will I die? When?! I'm scared... I'm scared... I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!”**

**“Yes, you're slowly losing body heat... You're slowly growing cold...” She noted while Subaru recalled the previous time he died.**

**_Oh... I'm dead._ **

“I don’t think I can bear to watch this.” Felt mumbled, turning to Reinhardt.

Ferris had already turned away, muttering how it was a sick joke.

“The only reason why I’m able to stay calm is because we are all alive and we know what really happened that day.”

Emilia perked up at that, “Yes! But..” Looking down, she voiced out something that had been plaguing her mind for quite a while, “I would feel a lot better if Subaru was with us. Seeing him die and with him being the only one missing from our group, something doesn’t feel quite right.”

“Maybe this might give us some answers, since it did provide an insight to Subaru’s origins. Probably.”

 **The scene suddenly shifted to show that it was day and the shopkeeper seemed to be talking to Subaru, “what's the matter, boy? You look like you've seen a ghost.** Say somethin'. **”**

**_I have no idea what is going on anymore,_ ** **Subaru thought or muttered before everything went black.**

**Next moment, an unconscious Subaru was awaken by water being splashed onto him. “That woke you up.” It was the same shopkeeper, “You feelin' better? Just forget about the money.” Handing him some appas, “Here, I'll give you these. Take 'em.”**

**Before he could accept them, Subaru noticed a familiar silver haired lady walk past them and rushes towards her.**

**“Hey. Wait up... Hang on! Please, wait for me! Wait up! Satella!”**

“Oh no, Subaru never learnt your real name now, did he?”

“Shows how much of a terrible idea it was, using the name of the witch.”

**“Please don't ignore me!” He cried out to her, unaware of the effect his words were having.**

“Nooo, Subaru.” Emilia whispered, dread growing. “Please stop.”

**“My disappearing and not doing what you said were my fault! But I was desperate! I didn't know what else I could do! So I went back to the loot house after that, but I still couldn't find you... I'm sorry for only thinking of myself. But I'm glad you're all right, Satella.”**

Emilia gasped. Something about this felt wrong.

 **“What in the world is wrong with you?”** **Emilia turned, finally looking back at him. However, instead of relief, or understanding, her face had pained anger etched onto it.**

“Nyow, this seems quite odd” Ferris said, Julius frowned, “No one remembers anything that happened before, except for one Subaru Natsuki.”

“But to suggest that is preposterous!” Crusch claimed, “There is no way that can be true.”

**All Subaru could say was, “Huh?” Clearly, he hasn’t understood his error and has no clue what was going on around him as well.**

**Unaware of his plight, Emilia continued to berate him in public, “Now, listen, I don't know who you think you are, but don't ever call me by the name of the Witch of Envy! What were you thinking?!”**

“How ironic that the one who lied to him before is the one to shooouuut at him? Hmm.” 

Emilia flushed at that, “Why wouldn’t Subaru explain it to me? I would have tried to understand.” Emilia murmured to herself. 

“We are seeing the same thing right?” Felt interjected, you look hella pissed at him!” 

Rem nodded, “Even if he wanted to, I don’t think Subaru could have explained it to you.” Making up her mind, she decided to inform them something, “I remember talking to him before, telling him to tell me ‘whatever he is willing and can share’. He seemed so relieved.” 

Unsure if she wanted to hear it, Emilia asked her, “Rem what are you trying to say?”

“That maybe this isn’t a fabrication.” 


	5. Episode 2: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 START!  
> Quite a lot of introspection, but not enough yet.  
> Beako doesn't speak much (don't worry, we'll get more beako content in the new episode), I suppose.  
> Also, a random cameo. Would they be joining this tea-less tea party? And when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a delay in updating the 3rd episode related chapters. That is due to the fact that on that week, I'm busy. I'm not sure I'll be able to even access the internet (apart from messaging apps).  
> So basically, instead of a break between 1st and 2nd arc, there will be a break between episode 2 and 3.
> 
> Sorry about that. Next chapter will be up next week, followed by a week or 2 off. I'll resume updates in the first week of October. Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping this anytime soon. Thanks for the support and understanding the situation.
> 
> A short note this time, expect a longer one in the next update. See ya!

The silence that engulfed them in the room was unbearable. Yet, no one could find it in them to break it. Could it be a possibility? What would it mean for them then? Is that why they were here, made to witness this?

The questions were endless and most of them had realised by now that idle chatter would get them nowhere.

“If what she says is true, then wouldn’t we get to a point where we see things happen the way you claim they did?” Priscila asked, breaking the quiet stillness.

Immediately Crusch spoke, “Indeed. Perhaps we need to watch until there is some major progress in events. The more clues, the better it will be for us in the long run.”

**And so everyone stared as Emilia continued in a hostile manner, “I'll ask one more time. Why did you call me by the** **name of the Witch of Envy?”, Felt could be seen hiding nearby.**

**“W-Well, because you said I should.”**

Now back on familiar territory, they found it easier to continue watching the event unfold and think about it.

Even discussing it seems pretty mundane as Julius commented, “I know I said this just a while back but I am compelled to say it again, even for a joke, it was quite terrible.”

**“I don't know who told you that, but they have a terrible sense of humor!” She spat out. For some reason, she elaborated, “The Witch of Envy is the very definition of taboo. And you call me by her name,** **which most dare not even say?!”**

“It looks like that version of her agrees with you.” Priscila laughed.

**Some of the people nearby agreed as well, “Yeah, she's right, kid! You crossed the line there, buddy!”**

**“If you don't have anything to say, then I'm leaving. I have things to do.” And with that, she turned around and started to walk away. Felt smirked, having found herself an opening and chased after her.**

“Heh, one’s a half elf and the other a petty thief. My, what candidates do we have?” Priscila murmured behind her fan. “Yet the two of you have the most interesting knights.”

Felt was just grinning proudly as she saw herself in action.

**“What?” Emilia gasped as she felt the thief take off with her belongings.**

**“That's Felt!” Subaru realized, blurting it out. Hearing him, Emilia angrily asked him, “Wait, were you a distraction? Are you working with her?!”**

“Geez, I kinda feel bad for the dude. Especially since he saved me back then.” Then shaking her head, Felt consoled herself, “Atleast we know this isn’t real, so it’s fine.”

“Did you forget what Rem pointed out earlier?” Reinhardt had turned to her, “There is more to it. I’m glad to see that you’re firm in your beliefs but I think you’d have to consider the other possibilities as well.”

“I thought we decided to ignore her words ‘cause they’re wrong?”

Reinhardt shrugged, “Or maybe because we cannot comprehend it if it were true.”

**“What? No!” Before he could explain, Emilia had already moved ahead, “Hey! Wait a minute, come back here! You've got it all wrong!” Realizing that he lost her, he cursed, “Damn it! Come on! Would someone please be a little nicer to me? This world sucks. Why was I even summoned here?”**

“A question we are all curious about”

“Indeed, why Barusu out of all people?” Ram questioned. “Unfortunately, doesn’t look like the answer will be revealed anytime soooon~”

At that, she turned towards Roswaal who seemed to be staring at the scene ahead.

**“What are you goin' on and on about?” Subaru looked ahead and noticed the three thieves from before. He must have back into that alley again. “If you don't wanna get hurt, then cough up whatever you've got!”**

**Disoriented and clearly upset, Subaru shouted, “Just stop it already! Nobody could be this damn persistent!”**

“Why is it these losers?” Felt whined, “Can’t we just skip ahead and get to the real thing?”

**“You think you can mouth off to us?” One of them asked, getting his knife out.**

**“Now move it! I have somewhere I need to go and you guys are in my way!” Subaru told them as he went past them, only to fall to the ground as he got stabbed.**

Shocked at the unexpected stabbing, Felt looked around her, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“We know. However, your words got me thinking.” Crusch told her, as though it explained something.

Ferris just looked forlorn, “I’m nyot sure what exactly is going on, but I an nyot comfortable seeing someone die or get hurt so many times. It isn’t right. A person should nyot be put under such…torture.”

**Surprised, the other exclaimed, “You stabbed him?! Oh, man...”**

**_You've gotta be kidding...It hurts... It hurts..._ ** **Subaru thought to himself while the thieves floundered about and kept talking to each other.**

“Is…is he dying?” Emilia asked, concerned.

Ferris nodded, “It’s nyot good. Even if this is a simpler and less disturbing death, it is still death.”

**“Hey, what are you doing?!”**

**“Well, no sense in wasting him! Take anything he's** **got that's worth selling!”**

**_Huh?_ ** **Subaru barely noticed the items they were taking out.**

**“Wait, it’s the same thing, isn’t it?”**

**“Whoa, wait! The guards** **will be here any second!”**

**He saw the familiar potage packet. _But Old Man Rom ate those...How...? C-Could... this be...?_**

**“C'mon, move it! Run!” And as they ran out of sight, Subaru lost consciousness.**

Softly, Beatrice spoke, “Better to die in peace than in suffering, I suppose.”

“This isn’t peaceful for my hero who is suffering on the ground.” Rem gritted her teeth in frustration, “Subaru has done a lot of us and when we first saw that bloodbath, most of you here didn’t seem concerned. Now, somehow, this has you all so worked up? I don’t understand.”

Ram looked alarmed at her sister’s outburst, “Rem, remember that Barusu isn’t as close to them as he is to us. Somehow, he managed to weasel his way into the mansion and become an important part of Miss Emilia’s faction.”

“Rem knows that. Yet, I have to wonder, what did Subaru ever do to be ignored or looked down on? None of them know what he’s been through. He hides his pain from others and thinks himself as weak. This just showed us that there might be more to his suffering…”

No one spoke. They couldn’t even if they wanted to. Her words from before rung through their minds and along with the ones she just let out, it gave them a whole lot to think about.

**“Speak up! You want it?” The scene shifted back to the all too familiar shopkeeper and his appas.**

“This is getting tiring. How many times are we seeing this guy? Who is he?” Felt asked.

Emilia replied, “Then doesn’t that mean that it’s important. So far, unnecessary moments have been omitted, so for us to see him again, it must mean something.”

**However, what was unusual was the low, despairing hollow voice of Subaru, “Hey, mister?”**

**“Huh?”**

**“How many times have you** **seen me here before?” He asked.**

**Confused, the man replied, “What are you talkin' about?** **I've never seen you before.” Then gesturing towards the appas, he asked, “Well? Decide! You want it?”**

**Suddenly they saw the usual cheerful Subaru, “Sorry, but I don't have any** **money at all! Totally broke!” He told him shamelessly.**

“This must be what that maid was talking about.” Anastasia realized. “I should have known. He did prove to be quite useful back then, he played his part perfectly. He is quite a good actor.”

**“Then get the hell outta here!”**

**“Wallet, cell phone,** **corn potage, cup of noodles... It looks like my tracksuit and sneakers are intact, too. And hopefully...” Checking his body for any tell-tale signs, he let out a relieved sigh on finding no knife scars. “That's a relief. 'Cause a wound to the back is a warrior's greatest shame, for sure.”**

**Deciding to think things through this time, he continued, “Well, with this much** **circumstantial evidence, there's absolutely no denying it. It's kinda hard to believe, but this has to be...a time leap. And each time, I return to my initial state. I'll call it... ‘Return by Death.’”**

“This is why no one should allow Barusu to name things. That’s terrible and disturbing.”

Crusch frowned, “I don’t think that’s what we should be focusing on here.”

“Barusu has a habit of speaking things, even if they are useless thoughts that make no sense.” To make sure that they understood what she meant, she added, “He will waste time explaining what we are trying to figure out.”

**“So I have the ability to leap backwards in time, but it only activates when I die. Guess even my special power knows what a loser I am.” Thinking it over, “If I've gone back in time to this moment once again, then Satella hasn't helped me. We haven't even met yet. Consequently, that means** **the debt I owed her for saving me is completely gone.”**

“That is not the important point.”

“But for Subaru, it is. He has claimed his allegiance for Miss Emilia and is loyal to her.” Julius pointed out.

Anastasia had to wonder, “If the debt is gone, then why does he hold her with such high regard?”

**“That's actually a** **stroke of good luck! I can forget everything, sell this, save some funds, and use my knowledge of the modern world to create a paradise! Things are finally lookin' up!” Subaru thought giddily.**

Surprised at his train of thought, they all looked at each other, before Anastasia decided to speak up, “Why are some of you surprised? That seems to be the only way for him to gain the upper hand. Good business could get him what he needs and he wouldn’t have to worry for a while.”

“Yet none of that happened.” Emilia whispered. “Why Subaru? Why wouldn’t you live your own life the way you were planning to?”

**_Huh?_ ** **Noticing another shopkeeper staring at him, Subaru asked him his opinion, “Am I right, mister?”**

**“Wh-Why're you asking me? I don't have any idea what you're talkin' about, all right?”**

**“Come on. Don't be like that.”**

**Waving his arms in denial, the man told him, “I don't wanna get caught** **up in other people's problems. So don't talk to me about 'em.”**

**Subaru thought to himself, “Well, I guess the old** **saying "Let sleeping dogs lie" applies no matter what world you're on. Even so, there are always softies...People who'll help others, even when they really can't afford to. She'd just had something precious stolen. She didn't have time for me. Yet she saved some useless stranger. And even healed him. Then she let that useless stranger feel all pleased with himself.”**

**Seeing a family of three walk by, he thought back to when he had helped Emilia with the kid and thought of her death that day. It made him realize something, “Even if Satella doesn't know me, that doesn't change everything. Felt still stole her insignia,** **and Elsa will... No matter how many times I repeat this, that won't change. History's a compelling force, right? Yeah. If I'm fully aware that people I used to know will be murdered...then I can't just ignore it!” And with that he ran off.**

“He really is an honourable young man.” Julius realised, “He knew what he was getting himself into, he also knew that he had a way out.”

“That’s just how Subaru is.” Emilia smiled, though if one had bothered to look closely, they would have realised that it was rueful.

She already found it hard to accept the fact that he would always try to help her, even when she doesn’t ask for it. To now learn that there might be more to it, that based on what they just saw, he could be suffering more, all because of her… She couldn’t dwell on it.

**“Huh...?” It was the shopkeeper again, surprised to see Subaru, again.**

**“Hey, mister...” He hesitantly asked, most probably recalling the way the man seemed to brush him off.**

**“What do you want now, broke boy?”**

**“Th-There's something** **I need to ask you...Have there been any pickpocketing incidents around here?”**

**“Asking questions without buyin', huh? You got some nerve, kid. But yeah, stuff like that** **happens all the time. Though, that last one was unusual...They threw some magic around  
in the street a coupla times. Things that looked like icicles flew around and lodged in the wall. They disappeared quick, though.” He answered.**

**Realising that he missed it, he frowned, “I was too late. I thought if I could keep the insignia from being stolen, then maybe things wouldn't have...”**

**“What are you goin' on about?” It was only then that he realised that he had been rambling out loud.**

“I see, so whenever Barusu mutters useless things it might be about something he’s trying to change.” Thinking for a moment, Ram added, “Barusu should have learnt to stop doing that by now. He just seems more foolish than he already is.”

**“Oh, it's nothing** **important. But, uh...Thanks, mister. Really. You helped me even though I  
didn't actually buy anything.”**

**Waving his hand, the man replied, “Ah, it's no big deal! A broke kid a lot like yourself** **just helped my daughter after she got separated from her mother earlier.”**

**Recalling the time he had helped the child with Emilia, Subaru smiled, “I guess fate is a compelling** **force, too, huh?”**

**“What are you smilin' about?”**

**“It's nothing. I'll be sure to buy an appa next time, okay?” He promised.**

“That’s why he wanted to go and meet him.” Emilia realised

Rem looked at Emilia and smiled, “Subaru does keep his promises.”

Emilia decided to ignore that since she remembered how not long after purchasing the appas, he had made a promise o her in the room, only to break it immediately.

**“Sounds good. Buy one and** **you'll be a customer. Get to work, broke boy! See ya!”**

**“Later!”**

**The scene shifted to show him walking in an abandoned alley. “This means there's** **only one way! I have to buy the insignia from Felt before Elsa comes to the loot house, and return it to Satella! Wait... "Satella" was just an alias that she used, wasn't it? Then I'm gonna need to do whatever I can this time around to make sure she tells me what her real name actually is.”**

Emilia couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Ignoring the curious looks sent her way, she continued to watch. If they do get to see what really happened, they would see it and understand.

Besides, it was quite a lovely introduction. She once thought that she may never truly understand him but now, she believed that she might. However, nothing would make her forget that memory. It was the first time she had a pleasant interaction with someone who wanted to just know her without any animosity.

It will take her awhile to sort out her feelings and be sure, especially with what she seemed to be learning about him now. She wished he were here, it would have been better.

**“What are you goin'** **on and on about? If you don't wanna get hurt, then cough up  
whatever you've got!” It was the trio.**

“Not again!”

**“Listen, Dumb, Dumber,** **and Dumberest, I'm getting sick of seeing your faces. After doing this four times, I've learned my lesson!” Subaru shouted at them, clearly just as fed of them as the ones watching.**

**“Huh?” They couldn’t do much since the next moment, Subaru was screaming at the top of his lungs, “Guards, help me!”**

“That…was pretty lame.” Felt deadpanned.

“I believe that it was a smart decision. Three against one, those aren’t favourable odds.”

**“What the hell, you bastard?!” One of growled out.**

**Satisfied with their looks of surprise, Subaru thought, “It seems my memory** **from before was right. This world does have some kind of police force!” He continued to shout, “Someone! Please, I need a man!”**

“Now Barusu sounds like a wimp.”

No one denied it.

Somewhere else, Subaru sneezed.

“Are you alright?” the two stopped walking.

Subaru rubbed his nose, “Yeah, someone must be thinking a lot about me. Do you think it might be Emilia?”

“Or you could be catching a cold? You have been sneezing quite a lot.”

Shaking his head, Subaru replied, “I’m fine! Let’s just find them.” And they continued to move ahead.

**“Damn it, shut up!”**

**“No, don't touch me!** **Stop! I can't hear you! You're not being sincere enough! Someone, please help me! Polic... Huh?” He stopped when he noticed that the thieves seem to be calmer now and were not running away.**

**“Don't scare me like that. All that yelling freaked me out a little bit. Just a little bit, though.” “Yeah, just a teeny-tiny little bit.”**

**They blocked his way, “Trying to run away** **won't help you.”**

**“That's enough.” An all too familiar voice spoke out.**

With a smile, Reinhardt spoke, “That is when I first met Subaru. Looks like we might be witnessing what happened after all.”


	6. Episode 2: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close to the end of arc 1  
> It is obvious now what might have happened but would they really believe it?  
> Stay tuned to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s give this group some credit. They are all mostly competent and smart people. Unlike most anime, it is rare to find a true dumbass in this show (Basically, common sense is more a normal thing in this world than it is a gift. A point in favour of this world, tbh. Could stand to deal with less idiots.)  
> So, it shouldn’t be a surprise that they are able to piece things earlier than expected (Three two heads are better than one, after all).  
> However certain things will take them longer to understand due to denial and well, rationality. Even if they figure things out, it isn’t like they would all be like “Ok Gucci, all gud”, that’s what the first arc reveal is all about.  
> …Well, that’s about it for me ranting about them in general and maybe letting you all have peek of what is to come.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTICE: So I will be off the grid for two weeks. Updates will resume in October.
> 
> Thank you for your comments, they made my week and fueled me to finish this chapter. To those who mentioned about the back dating, thank you. I think I managed to change it to the proper date this time.
> 
> As for those asking about the timeline, well, I think I'll leave up to you to interpret it as you like. I would be putting in WN references inbetween so those of us who are ahead plot-wise would have that time as reference while anime-only can enjoy this story with no obvious spoilers.

“Maybe we can ascertain if this is really the truth if you could confirm the events that follow.” Crusch told him, “That includes the two of you as well, Miss Emilia and Miss Felt.”

“Its Mweovelous how Miss Crusch-ay is able to take charge and move forward.” Ferris commented airily, “I am soo happy that you have your myemories back. I didn’t know if they could take on the archbishop of -”

“That’s enough Ferris.” Crusch told him, “I think we can discuss about that later, preferably in private. For now, let us continue to gather intel.”

**The moving images continued to show them the scene, “Red hair... And a knight's sword with scratches made by dragon claws... Can that be...Reinhart, the Master Swordsman?!”**

**“Looks like I don't need to introduce myself. Though, to be honest, that nickname is a bit much for me. I don't know how much help my modest strength can be to him, but if you wish to resort to extreme measures, let me warn you. As a knight... I will have to fight back.”**

“My, aren’t yooooou a humble one.” Roswaal commented to which Felt chuckled.

With a sigh, Reinhardt commented, “I’d rather let my actions and achievements speak for themselves instead of my family’s title.” Softly, he muttered to himself, “I feel like I inherited the title instead of earning it, so I have to work and prove myself worthy of it.”

**“S-Screw this business! It's not worth it!” With that, the three fled away from there, leaving the two men alone.**

**Relieved, Reinhardt turned to Subaru, “Glad we both came out** **of that unscathed. Lucky break, huh?” He looked him over, trying to check him for injuries.**

**“Uh! Allow me to thank you** **from the bottom of my heart! You helped me out without ever  
once giving it a second thought! I, Subaru Natsuki, deeply admire your selfless act of bravery and kindness!” Subaru bowed, trying to seem as sincere as possible.**

**A bit startled at the formality, he told him, “Hey, come on now, there's no** **need for such formality. Once it was two of us against three, those thugs lost their advantage on the situation. Things might've been different if I were alone.”**

**“Wow, his nice-guy** **index is off the charts.” Subaru thought to himself before commenting, “So you're... Master Swordsman Reinhard, right?”**

**“It's "Reinhart," Subaru.** **Just Reinhart.” He corrected.**

**Subaru’s thoughts were that of surprise and amazement, “We went from** **zero to buddy-buddy fast!”. To Reinhardt, he said, “Well, thanks again, Reinhart. I appreciate it. I shouted for help over and over, but you're the only one who answered my call. I'm so pathetic.”**

**“Don't be so down on yourself. For most, it's too risky to face off against people like them. Listen, as far as I'm concerned, you were right to call for the guards.”**

“Thank you, Sir Reinhardt for boosting Subaru’s pride. He doesn’t seem like it, but he often questions his role and achievements.” Rem told him.

Ignoring her sister’s fondness and surprising knowledge of the boy, Ram commented “For first impressions, I’d say that Barusu did better than I expected, though it looks like he got worse at it instead of being better.”

“You mustn’t be so harsh on him.” Reinhardt tried to explain, “If what we witnessed so far is true, wouldn’t that imply that he improved?”

“Just because one measly interaction is accurate, doesn’t mean that this whole farce is the truth.” Priscila reminded.

**“So would that** **make you a guard, then? You don't look like one.” Subaru surmised, giving him a once over.**

**“Well, today I happen** **to be off-duty, so I'm not in the standard uniform. And I know that I don't look particularly intimidating either way.” Came the explanation. The viewers nodded their heads, some of them expecting it and the others just realising it.**

**“But they did call you "Master Swordsman," didn't they? So...”**

**Before he could continue on with that train of thought, Reinhardt interrupted him, “My family is a bit unique. Most of the time, I don't feel like I live up to their expectations.”**

**Realising that he was getting carried away, he focused on Subaru, “Anyway, Subaru...Your name, your clothes, and that haircut are... unusual. What nation are you from? At the moment, Lugunica is a bit more on edge than in peacetime. If you're having problems while you're here, I'm happy to help out in any way I can.” He offered.**

**“Would you come to the** **loot house with me?” Subaru blurted out, recalling the fate that awaited the others there.**

“Wait, didn’t I get you to them that day?” Felt asked.

Reinhardt nodded, “I was just passing by the area at the time.”

Confused, Emilia asked him, “Why didn’t you go with him then? You’re an honourable knight, surely you’d have helped him especially after you offered to do so.”

Reinhardt nodded again, “I would have offered him my aid, had I known, but, he changed his request. Don’t you remember Miss Emilia? Fret not, I believe we will see what he asked.”

**“What?”**

**Backtracking, Subaru shook his head, “Uh... Never mind. Forget about it. I don't wanna bother you. Especially on your day off. I'll handle the rest of this on my own, somehow. But... I'd appreciate it if you could deliver a message for me.”**

**With a smile, he agreed, “Of course, I'd be glad to. What would you like me to say, and to whom?”**

**“Well, I don't exactly** **know her name, but...Have you seen a girl with white robes and silver hair around here lately?”**

**“White robes and silver hair, huh?” he repeated, trying to picture it.**

“Oh!” Emilia gasped.

“I’m more surprised that he didn’t mention her ears, it would help narrow it down to that of an elf or a half-elf.” Anastasia pointed out.

Beatrice waved her hand, “I don’t think he focused on that. He seems to blurt out whatever he feels or thinks as per his fancy, I suppose.”

**“Oh, and she's also** **exceptionally beautiful!” Subaru added, as though it would help Reinhardt.**

“That is purely subjective.” Julius muttered, “Not that I don’t find you appealing to look at, but clearly Subaru is biased.”

Shaking his head, Reinhardt told him, “No. It doesn't ring a bell.”

**“Well, if you** **do happen to see her, tell her not to come near the loot house, no matter what. I'll find what she's looking for and bring it to her myself, no problem at all, 'kay?” He said.**

**“Very well then. If I see her, then I'll be sure to relay your message.”**

**Making a move, Subaru told him, “Thanks a lot. I'll repay you one day!”**

“This would explain why Subaru had been insistent on coming to the capital with me and meeting you.” Emilia realised.

Rem cocked her head to the side, “But that can’t be it.”

Emilia agreed, “No, you’re right. Even I felt it back then, that there was something else that I’m missing. But atleast now I know why he wanted to meet certain people and repay them.”

“If anything, Subaru has proven to us time and again that he can be true to his word.”

**“Sure! Take care.”**

**The scene shifted and now showed Subaru talking to a passer by, “You're lookin'** **for Felt's den, huh? You're close. Just head straight this way another two blocks or so.”**

**“Great. Thanks, I appreciate it, man.” He said, giving him a thumbs up.**

**“Hey, not a problem at all, kid. Now live strong and take care.”**

**Walking ahead, Subaru thought out loud to himself, “The question is whether Felt will come back there before the meeting. I'd rather catch her before she makes her way to the loot house and trade her the cell phone for the insignia, which should prevent—” He stopped as he bumped into someone.**

**“Oh, dear! I'm sorry!** **Are you all right?” A feminine voice exclaimed.**

**“Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry! I don't look it, but toughness is one thing I've... got...” Subaru stopped as he realized whom he was speaking to.**

**Sensing his fear, Elsa commented, “What's wrong? You don't have to be so scared. I'm not gonna do anything to you.”**

**“What? I'm not scared! Just a little** **surprised, that's all. Whatever gave you that idea?” He tried to cover it up.**

**“Your scent...when people are scared, I can smell the fear on them like a kind of perfume. And you're definitely scared right now. You're angry as well, aren't you?” Licking her lips, she continued, “At me.** **It's fine. I am rather curious, but now isn't the time to start a commotion.”**

**Upset at the way she spoke to him and just as terrified, he told her, “That's not a very nice thing to say. If you're too scary, that beauty of yours will go to waste.”**

**“Oh, very good. Conceal your hostility, and you'll be even better. Well, I'll be going now. Something tells me we'll meet again.” And with those ominous words, she left him.**

“I’m surprised that the wimp managed to survive that little tete-a-tete.”

Julius shrugged, “He can put on a farce and can be quite courageous. So I’m not surprised.”

**Subaru had now reached Felt’s home. “What a dump. Someone actually lives here? If I didn't know any better, I'd say Elsa had already been here and trashed the place.” Shuddering as he recalled the murderer, he told himself, “I-It's fine, I'm sure.** **I don't smell blood. It does smell like a bunch of garbage, though.” He noticed as he peeked inside.**

**That was when Felt found him, “Hey! What do you think you're doin', peeking into someone's house? You're wasting your time. There's nothing worth stealing in there, anyway. Now, beat it!”**

**“No, hang on a second!** **That's not what I was doing!” He tried to explain as she tried to attack him.**

**“Don't gimme that!”**

**“Whoa! Stop it! Calm down! This is no time to fight! It's gonna be dark soon!”**

**“Before then,** **you'd better be gone.” She threatened him.**

**“I already told you,** **you've got it all wrong!” He managed to dodge her strike.**

**“You don't give up, do you? I told you to get outta here, so do it!” She told him as she struck the table he held in front of him.**

**Now infront of her house, he pleaded, “Stop it! Just listen to me!” She continued to relentlessly attack, destroying her house in the process, “P-Please! Listen to me! Just hear me out, Felt!”**

**Hearing her name, she stopped, “Hm?”**

**“I'm here on important** **business, okay?!”**

**“How do you know** **my name, anyway? Do you want me to steal something for ya? You shoulda just said so.”**

**“To be fair, I’ve stolen a lot of shit and its not like anyone’s gonna help me. Have to fend fer myself.” Felt tried to explain.**

**“You're the one who attacked** **me right off the bat! This is a greedy business you're running, you know that?! Do you pride yourself on your sticky fingers?!” He whined at her.**

**“I'm just tryin' to** **stay alive out here. If it weren't for this, I'd be forced to sell my body. So what do you want with me? Spit it out.”**

**With no hesitation he told her, “There's only one thing I want, and that's to buy the insignia you stole, right here and now!”**

**“My client didn't mention any** **partners when I was hired. Hang on, are you a business rival or something?” Felt asked.**

**“Call her a rival, or call her** **the one who killed my parents, or the one who killed me, even. At the end of the day, it doesn't make any difference.” He told her.**

**Confused, she replied, “You're not making any sense. But when it comes down to it, I only care about selling to whoever pays the most. If you've got an offer that might be profitable to me, I'll listen.”**

**“How shrewd. It's all** **about the money. I have a rare item in my possession that's worth more than 20 holy coins. I want to buy your insignia with it. And it's something that's in high demand nowadays.” He explained to her. Taking out his metia, he showed it to her, “See? A metia. That is the power of a metia! This little number is a one-of-a-kind item that can capture and freeze a moment in time.” With that a clicking sound was heard, with the light flashing at her.**

“That is quite smart of the boy. He remembered what that old man told him about his metia and used that for his pitch.” Anastasia nodded to herself, “He is ingenius. I can see why it was easy for us to go along with his plans and consider forming an alliance.”

“You formed an alliance with Subaru Natsuki?” Crusch asked, surprised.

“Not yet.” She replied, waving a finger, “You see, we have a… common goal that we are working towards. Depending on the result, who knows?”

**“So how about it?” He asked her, showing her the metia, to which she replied, “Well, you don't seem to be lying... But is that supposed to be me? I look much prettier than that.”**

**“If you look this good without** **makeup, you're doing just fine.” He waved her comment away, “Don't complain about it.”**

**“It is unusual,** **I'll give you that much. But I really doubt it's worth more than 20 holy coins. You're a prospective buyer in this situation. You don't think I'm just gonna believe whatever you tell me as fact, now do you? Come on.”**

**“I see your point…No, probably not.” He agreed.**

**“There's a loot house down at** **the far edge of these slums. Think the fair thing to do is  
have it appraised by the guy who lives there, Old Man Rom.”**

**Sighing, he mumbled, “So it still comes to that...” To her, he said, “Okay, got it. Let's go.”**

**Pushing her, he started to hurry up, “Right now! Let's get moving! On the double! We'll just have him** **take a look at it and then get out of there as soon as possible!”**

**“Take it easy! What's your problem? Slow down! Why're you in such a hurry? You're sweating like crazy.” She complained before letting it be,** **“Oh, well, anyway, live strong.”**

**“Someone else here in the slums said that a little earlier. Is it like a slogan** **or something?” He asked her.**

**“Look, don't lump me in with those other guys. They're all talk. They don't "live strong" at all. They're nothing but a bunch of stingy losers who've got nothing going for them.”**

**“Wow, that's kinda harsh. Judgmental much?” He told her, giving her the side eye.**

**“I'm not like the other** **people around here, okay? I have no intention of living out the rest of my life in these dingy, dirty back alleys!” She told him.**

**“Is that so? And you think 20 holy coins will make these dreams of yours come true?”**

**“Not by themselves, but it would be a huge** **leap toward my goal. Even if I were alone, it's not as if I couldn't get by with some effort.”**

**Realising what she just said, he repeated, “If you were alone?” He then remembered how close Old Man Rom and Felt were and smiled.**

**“Just forget it. What are you standing there smirking about? You really piss me off, ya know that?”**

**“Don't worry about it.” He told her, still smiling and placing a hand over her head, began to pat her. “H-Hey, what are you doing? Stop!”**

**Ignoring her protests, he continued, “I'll make this all** **work out somehow. It's something only I can do.”**

**“Don't get all sentimental one me** **while you're babbling nonsense! I'll bite you!”**

**Still stuck in his own world, he continued, “It's not just for her. I'll change the fate** **that's waiting for me. And to do that, I'll...”**

**“I told you to cut it out!” A scream rang out.**

“Hmph, serves Barusu right. Who knows what’s going on in that filthy head of his. Grinning and holding her like a leech.”

“Hey, is this all what really happened?” Al asked, startling the others.

Thinking for a moment, Felt nodded, “Yeah. This matches with what I remember.”

“Interesting. What does it mean then?”

**“Hmm...So this is a metia... Well, I've heard of 'em, but I've never seen one with my own eyes.” Rom told them.**

**Subaru focused on the way he was handling it, “It's a fairly delicate device, so I suggest you handle it with care. Just think of it along the lines of, "If you break it, you have to die." In the sense that you get no do-overs.”**

**“Yeah, I'm definitely impressed. If I were to sell this, I'd take no less than 15, no, 20 holy coins. 'Cause I'd likely not come across one again. So it's worth at least that.” He concluded.**

**“All right! Negotiations complete! Now, if we're done talkin', let's go for drinks to celebrate a properly completed sale! What do you say?!” Subaru declared.**

**“Hold it. Why are you in such a hurry to leave?” Felt asked him, clearly suspicious.**

**“Well, life doesn't last forever, you know? Make every second count. Don't waste any time.** **  
Live every moment—"**

**She interrupted him, “Yeah, yeah. I don't** **care about all that stuff. Fess up. Why exactly do you want the insignia so badly anyway? I mean, if I've got two interested parties in this thing, it must be worth a lot more than it looks. That's why everyone's gunning for it. In other words, in an open bidding, this would sell for way more than a me—"**

**Now Subaru interrupted her, “Hang on, Felt! You're stepping into dangerous territory right now! You heard what the metia's worth! You're getting a good deal here! Just trade it to me and be done with it! El-- I mean the woman who asked you for it can't go higher than 20, either. She's not gonna pay more than that!”**

**“Hmph. How do you know what she's willing to pay? So you're not working together, huh? You're tryin' to con me.”**

“Considering how it looks from your point of view, I can see why you’d react that way.” Reinhardt told her.

Felt nodded, “If this is all really true, then it would explain why he was behaving that way.”

“But then, why couldn’t he just tell us?” Emilia wondered, softly she pondered, “Why didn’t he trust me?”

**“It's not like that! Please, we're running out of time!” He tried again.**

**Shaking her head, Felt told him, “Begging will get you nowhere. I'll be fair and acknowledge you as a negotiating party. But it wouldn't be right not to hear from my original client.”**

**“Okay, fine. The reason I want that insignia...is so I can go and return it to its owner.”**

**“Huh?” Both of them were surprised, though one seemed incredulous while the other a it contemplative. “I need to take it back to the one it belongs to. That's why I want the insignia, okay? It's the truth! So please!”**

**“Listen, I don't** **think he's lying. I've got a sense about these sorts of things.” Rom tried to vouch for him.**

“Geez, can’t believe the old man was right.” Felt grumbled, “Though even the owner didn’t know he was on her side.”

**Felt didn’t seem to be willing to hear it, “Now don't get** **taken in by his act. He's obviously not sincere. Return it to the owner? Ridiculous! If you're gonna lie, make it believable! I won't be fooled, you got that?!”**

**“Felt, please...” Subaru pleaded but was interrupted by knocking.**

**“Who could that be?” Rom asked, looking towards the door.**

**Felt replied, “It's probably for me. It's a little early, though.” She commented.**

**“Don't open it!” Subaru shouted, clearly worried that it would be Elsa.**

**“Huh?”**

**“We'll be killed!” He cried to hear.**

“He was so worried. How did I not notice that?” Felt asked.

Ferris replied, “It might be because you did nyot knyow him well enough to understand. You have nyo trust in him yet.”

“I’m worried about what happened next.” Otto muttered and looked around, “You all seem fine, so things went on well, right?”

“I’m surprised that you decided to speak now.” Ram told him, “I almost forgot you were with us.”

**“I'm not here to kill you! Why would you think I'd try and do something so insidious?” A familiar voice asked.**

“Looks like it matches with what I recall about that fateful day.” Emilia pointed out.

“What does it mean though?” Otto asked.

Beatrice spoke up, “It is simply foolish to talk without knowing anything, I suppose we should see this till the very end before we try to break it down.”


	7. Episode 3: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru isnt dead for once! YAY!  
> RIP to the viewin party and their concept of reality. We are close to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am not sure how you would like this one, I feel like it wasn’t the best but I had planned for it to go this way. I fear my narrative is shifting and I will blame it on switching from dub to S2 sub to WN. S2 dub is being released, so that should sort itself out for me, soon, I hope.
> 
> I wish I could say that I am back but it uncertain. Why? Simple. My laptop seems to be actin weird. Certain letters don’t work, so I used copy paste for a bit till I was tired of doing that. So I will be sendin it for repairs this week, hence the chapter that was supposed to be put up on Oct 1st will be put up today. The next chapter will be the week after (hopefully).
> 
> Kinda bummin me out since there was quite a lot I had been planning to do this week and needed my laptop for it. Anyways, it looks like I will have to wait a bit more or resort to my mobile (Which is not very comfortable for document editin and story typin, for me).  
> That’s about it for my sob story, next update shall definitely be a better one, hopefully with a functional laptop too.
> 
> To those who enquired about the chapters, I decided to separate each arc into their own story. I think it would be ideal for those who wish to avoid spoilers (Newbies in the fandom) and help me in case I do decide to cover the WN or the IF stories (hard IF on that). For now, aim is Season 1.

**“I'm glad you're here. You won't get away this time.” It was none other than Emilia who spoke.**

Emilia frowned, “Subaru must have been worried thinking that it was Elsa. My arrival must have made things worse.”

“Nah, I mean, things could have been worse that day. Y’know none of this helped me trust him. You didn’t even know he was trying to get back your insignia and thought that he was working with me. Ha! As if!” Felt pointed out.

**_What? Why is she here? It's still light out. Wait, is this how early she would've arrived if she hadn't been with me?_ ** **Subaru’s thoughts rang out.**

“Stupid Barusu muttering stupid things, of course he delayed Miss Emilia and we had to see both of them bleed out and die.” Rem glanced at her sister with worry.

**“What is wrong with you?** **Don't you know when to quit? I'm telling you, let it go already!” Felt told her adamantly.**

**“I'm sorry, but this is something** **I simply cannot give up on. If you do as I say and cooperate, I won't hurt you. I have but one request to make of you: Return what is mine. My insignia's very important to me...” She told her as she showed pointed several ice crystals at the teen.**

Priscila gasped, “I don’t think that’s how a candidate for the royal selection should act. You really are vile little half-elf.” With a smirk, she added, “I wonder why are you even considered part of the competition.”

**Immediately, Rom spoke to Felt, “Whoa. If she were just another run-of-the-mill magic user, I wouldn't back down, but this one's trouble.”**

**Upset at the his words, Felt spoke “What's your problem? You're admitting defeat** **before we even start fighting?”**

**“Young lady, so, uh, you're an elf, right?” He asked Emilia, in lieu of answering her.**

**“Not exactly. Technically speaking,** **I'm only a half-elf.” She admitted nervously**

**“Wait, seriously? Your hair. It's silver! Are you the--?!” Before he could complete that train of thought, Emilia interrupted him.**

**“It's an accidental resemblance! And to be honest, it causes me a lot of trouble.”**

“I think it would be right for me to speak up now,” Crusch addressed them all, “Miss Priscila’s words were slander and nothing more. Those words we witnessed you speak ring true and I have yet to feel the air of your lies, Miss Emilia.”

Surprised by the helpful declaration, Emilia could only thank her. _If Subaru were here, he’d definitely have said something passionate and intense,_ she thought to herself. _No_ , she realized, _he wouldn’t have let any of them say a word that would upset her._

**“I should've known better.** **You set me up, didn't you?” Felt turned to Subaru who seemed surprised. “Huh? No, I didn't do anything.”**

**“All that "I'm gonna return** **it to its owner" crap? That just made you more suspicious!”**

**Now it was Emilia’s turn to be surprised, “What do you mean? Are you saying that you two aren't working together?”**

**Ignoring their confused questionnaire, Subaru noticed the flower Emilia had worn. He couldn’t help but smile as he thought, _Her nature never changes, no matter how many times I start over in this world._**

“Heh, Barusu is one to talk. He hasn’t changed either!”

Rem turned to Emilia, “Miss Emilia, Subaru is wonderfully observant, isn’t he?”

Surprised that the blue-haired maid was talking to her, she stumbled over her response, “He is intuitive. I’m just really delighted that he chose to stay by my side despite everything I have said and done, especially to him.”

“There is a reason why I call Subaru, my hero. He has helped you, saved me and the others in this room. I can see why he chose to love you.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Emilia now turned to face her properly, clearly interested in what she had to say.

“The two of you are the kind of people who would waste their lives for others while claiming it to be of your personal interest” Anastasia answered instead, “It is puzzling how even I have come to that conclusion only now.”

Emilia twiddled her thumbs as it reminded of her telling as such to Subaru. _We both chose our actions for our own selfish desires._

“Subaru said that about her if their real first meeting is any indication.” Crusch added, “That is if we are to accept this as reality.”

“Why can’t we just get this day over with before go on about something entirely different?” Otto wailed, gaining all of their attention.

Realizing that they were all staring at him, he looked upwards and cried, “Please stop staring at me!”

“Fine fine.”

**“Hey, jerk! What** **are you smirking about?!” Felt asked him.**

**Coming back to his senses, Subaru spoke placatingly, “Come on, hasn't** **this been enough? Give her insignia back already. And you, Sat—” He stopped himself from uttering the misnomer, “Hurry up and get out of here. And try not to let anyone steal it again, okay?”**

**Surprised at his pleasant attitude towards her, Emilia couldn’t help but ask, “Why are you being so nice** **to me all of a sudden? Honestly, nothing you're doing is making any sense at all.”**

**Felt was just as frustrated, “I don't understand you, either! What's goin' on? Did you hit your head or somethin'?”**

**Subaru however had his focus elsewhere, “Puck, quick! Shield her!” He shouted as he noticed the all too familiar glint of a blade.**

**“That was fast thinking. Cutting it a bit closer than I expected.” Puck told him as he appeared over the half-elf’s shoulder and raised a thumbs up in acknowledgement.**

“Woah, back then things happened so quickly, I couldn’t make sense of it. Seeing it all the way it happened… I gotta admit, it is pretty awesome.”

**Subaru raised his thumb back at Puck, “You saved us! Nice one, Puck! Thank goodness it** **was before five, while you're still on duty! Thanks, you're the best!”**

“I know that the moment is a dire one and thus it would not have crossed your mind then, but did you ever wonder how Subaru knew the name of the spirit you had contracted?” Julius asked Emilia.

Emilia nodded, “Of course. I had pointed out to him several times that he seemed to act more familiar with me despite the two of us having not met prior to that day.” With a shrug she added, “However, Subaru always managed to joke and shift the conversation.”

**“Well, well.** **That's a spirit, isn't it? How wonderful. I've never had the pleasure of cutting open a spirit's stomach before.” Elsa’s voiced rung out.**

**Felt seemed affronted by that. “Hey, now what do** **you mean by that?”**

**“We can't really enter negotiations if the item's original owner is here now, can we? And because of that, I've changed my plans. I'm going to slaughter every last one of you. You failed to see your job all the way through to the end. You certainly talk a good game, but honestly, you do terrible work. I was hoping you were more than just another slum dweller.” Elsa explained.**

**“You bitch...” Everyone turned towards Subaru, “Cut the crap! What kind of sicko gets their kicks from picking on a little kid, huh? You should be ashamed, you** **gut-slicing, sadistic woman! Felt is doing her best to stand her ground and live strong! 'Cause your plan didn't go your way, you think you can throw a tantrum and flip tables? Grow up, you pathetic spoiled brat! You should try to learn to value life a little more! 'Cause having your belly cut hurts!” He yelled.**

“He stood up for the pipsqueak.” Priscila pointed out airily.

Felt looked conflicted, “What is it Felt?” Reinhardt asked her.

Shaking her head, she replied “Nothing, just that I really thought that he was spouting some nonsense and missed this. I’m just remembering what happened next and how he helped me escape. I mean I already know big brother cares for me but it’s different when you have it laid out like this.”

**Elsa seemed confused, “Now what are** **you babbling about?”**

**“I'm in the process of** **letting the justice and chivalry I never knew I had denounce all the unfairness in the world! And, what I consider "unfair" is you, this situation, and... Okay, folks, ready for the fun part? There! That should buy us enough time. All right! Get her, Puck!” Subaru revealed.**

**“I hope your brilliant** **display of awkwardness lives through the ages. Here we go! My turn! We haven't had the chance to introduce ourselves, have we? My name's Puck. Now do your best to remember it on the way to your grave!” Puck said as he fired several massive fire-based ice crystals towards Elsa, releasing a lot of smoke on impact.**

**Rom asked, “Did we get her, or what?!”**

**“Don't say things like** **that, you'll jinx it!” Subaru warned.**

**Elsa despite being caught in the attack, managed to break free, “One should always be prepared.” She said as she made a move towards Emilia who retaliated by creating an ice shield, “Don't underestimate a user of spirit arts!”**

**“ You're well accustomed to battle, for a girl.” Puck observed.**

**Elsa seemed amused by that, “"A girl", huh? My, it's been a while since I've been regarded in such simple terms.”**

**“Well, from my perspective, all opponents are little more than babies. Still, you're so strong,** **I almost pity you.”**

**“I'm deeply touched to be** **praised by a spirit. If this thing turns into a battle of attrition, I'd say we stand a pretty good chance. Well, for a spirit, the real battle is how long they can stay in their bodies.” She pointed out.**

**“That's right,** **it must be almost five.” Subaru realised as he noticed the darkening of the room.**

**“And when we were both** **having so much fun, too. What a bore. Just one of the  
drawbacks of the job.” Elsa sighed.**

**“When you're a ladies' man, the girls won't give you the chance to sleep. But you know, staying up late is bad for your skin, so I'd say it's about time we wrap this up.” Puck decided as he managed to get her stuck in a trap.**

**“Huh?” Clearly, she hadn’t expected that.**

**“Didn't think I was** **just throwing those around at random, did you?” He told her.**

**“Looks like I've** **been had. Oh, my.” She said, unconcerned.**

**“Say goodnight!” The attack went off, however, Elsa managed to escape right in time. “My, how lovely! I thought I was going to die.”**

**“But you are a tricky girl, so I don't find that sort of thing very impressive.” Puck admitted.**

**Emilia seemed concerned, “Puck, can you keep going?** **”**

**“Sorry... but I'm sleepy. Think I underestimated her. My mana's gone, so I'm done.” He replied.**

**Clearly, she had been expecting a reply like that, “Don't worry, I'll take care of** **things out here so you can rest. Thank you for your help.”**

**“Remember: If anything** **happens to you, I'll act according to my contract. If it comes down to it, call me, even if you have to squeeze me out of my od.” He told her as he went back into the crystal.**

“That is quite an interesting thing to say. Would you like to explain it to us?” Ferris asked Emilia who looked uncomfortable about it.

Felt interrupted them before either of them could speak, “I would really like to finish watching this, especially since we get to see Old man Rom do his thing and take one for the team.” In a softer voice, she continued, “I wanna know what happened, especially after I left and to see things the way they were.”

**“Aww, you're going away? Well, that's terribly unfortunate.” Elsa spoke as she continued her attack towards Emilia who created more shields.**

**Subaru seemed worried as he could only think back to when they had died.**

**“I know this is pretty interesting, Felt, but we can't afford to just sit around watching anymore.” Rom pointed out to the girl.**

**“Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. If we're gonna make a run for it, we need to get moving right now. Oh, and about before...Well, I guess you kinda saved me. But only just a little bit, okay? Also, don't call me a little kid! I am 15 years old, you know! That can't be much younger than you, jerk.” She told Subaru.**

**“Well, actually, I'll be** **turning 18 this year.” Subaru admitted.**

**“Huh?! No way! Really?! 'Cause you don't even look like** **you're old enough to shave yet!”**

“That is indeed true. He does look quite young for his age.”

Emilia smiled and reminded the demon twins and Beatrice, “Do you recall back when Subaru mentioned that he is of age but chose to not consume alcohol?”

Beatrice was reminded of another moment that closely followed that one and looked away, “He seemed to have a interesting idea about everyone’s age and disposition, I suppose.”

**Elsa had managed to break through the shields, the force pushing Emilia out of range. “Here I come!” Rom shouted as he rammed into Elsa before she could choose her target.**

**“Oh, how rude! Don't cut in** **on someone else's dance!” She asked as her blade struck against his weapon.**

**“If you wanna dance, I'll show you the best dancing you've ever seen!” He said as the two attacked each other, “Here we go! Round and round! Huh? What in the--?” Rom stopped as Elsa managed to avoid an attack and now stood on top of his weapon.**

**“You're so strong, I was** **able to stand on your club. Now...” Before she could land a killing blow, Felt intercepted her, “Not gonna happen!”**

**“You bad girl...You've neither the resolve nor the strength to fight. You'd have been better off using your small stature to hide away in the corner.” She told her off.**

**_Damn, we're finished!_ ** **_There's really nothing I can do. I'll have to use Return by Death and start over...No... I don't wanna feel that pain again. I don't wanna die! I guess, as long as I have life...all I can do is fight with everything I've got!_ ** **Right then he noticed that Elsa was about to finish Felt off and made his move to save her. _Haidara!_ **

“He is definitely not a quitter.” Julius noted, “He is impulsive and headstrong but he will fight until the end. I have to admit, challenging him was not my brightest moment but neither were his rambunctious claims.”

“What matters is that in the end, the two of you made up and learnt from your mistakes.” Emilia told him.

**However, Felt wasn’t deterred in the least and resumed her attack on the serial killer who managed to evade them.**

**“Hey, are you gonna be all right?!” Subaru asked her.**

**“Why'd you risk your life for...?” Felt couldn’t continue her question for Subaru interrupted her, “Never mind, just listen** **to me carefully, Felt. I'm gonna buy us some time, find a way to give you an opening somehow, and when I do, I want you to run as fast as you can!”**

**Shaking her head, she told him, “Not a chance! I'm s'posed to tuck my tail between my legs and run?”**

**“Yeah, that's right!” Subaru explained, “Stick out your butt, tuck in your tail, and run! You're 15, and I'm 18. And that means that you're probably the youngest one out of everybody here. So it's a given that we're gonna pick the method most likely to keep you alive and get you outta this place. You understand?!”**

**“Ah, give me a break! You were cowering in fear just a minute ago!” She yelled back at him.**

**“Well, that was** **then. And this is now. Don't worry about me. Everything's fine.” He tried to ease her worries, while Emilia continued to fight against Elsa.**

**Joining the silver haired girl, Subaru tried to attack Elsa with Old Man Rom’s bat, “Take this! This is it! Now! Run!”**

“The boy sure chose to do the right thing. We will always try our best to help out a child.” Al commented.

“He always tries to help and save others.” Emilia rectified his statement, “It doesn’t matter who, Subaru would find a way to help them. That is just how he is. It surprises me how he has no one to look out for him.”

“Then shouldn’t you try to be that person for him?” Rem asked her softly.

Emilia recounting the things Subaru told her about Rem, her dedication and trust in him, could only nod. _Rem must have been one of the people whom he could rely on,_ she realised, surprised more by the fact that it stung that someone else got to be the rock that she yearned to be for him, just as he has been for her.

“Someday,” She told to Rem, “I will be able to support myself and be the person Subaru deserves.”

Rem shook her head, _don’t you see Miss Emilia? Subaru loves you for who you are now._ Aware that it wasn’t time for a heartfelt conversation, she decided to speak to her mistress later on, if only to help Subaru achieve some happiness.

**“You think I'll let her go?” Elsa asked Subaru as she threw a dagger towards the fleeing girl.**

**Subaru managed to block it with a well aimed throw of a wood piece, “Whoa, I'm awesome! But that hurt the tips of my toes more than I expected. It looks like you** **  
let one get away.”**

**“For once, I'm** **feeling a tiny bit annoyed.”**

**“Hey! Don't forget about me!” Emilia told her, trying to get her attention away from the defenceless boy.**

**Unimpressed, Elsa told her, “I hope you have** **some other attacks because I've grown tired of that one. Do you think you can still keep me amused?”**

**“If you've got some** **ultimate power hidden somewhere in your bag of tricks, I'm thinkin' now might be a good time.” Subaru decided to tell her.**

**“Well, I do have a trump card.** **But if I use it, I'll be the only one who's left standing.” She replied.**

**Subaru gawked at that, “Whoa, easy! Now don't do anything that'll blow us both up, okay?”**

**“I have no intention of using** **it while you're still here, doing your best...fighting alongside me...” She admitted.**

“Miss Emilia clearly appreciates having Subaru by her side, even before she knew him.” Rem noted, happy to see that the feelings haven’t been one-sided and that it is gradual. It wasn’t like she wasn’t aware of it before but it was nice to have it confirmed.

Even her reactions seem to indicate that they are closer, “Sis sis, earlier, someone said that Subaru is Miss Emilia’s knight, is that true? I remember declaring to be one but it was never made official.”

Ram nodded, “Lord Roswaal had correctly predicted that Barusu would be of help to us at the sanctuary. Certain events lead to Miss Emilia unfortunately declaring him as her knight.”

Rem would have asked more but realized that her sister might have not wanted to explain it in public.

**Meanwhile, Subaru had a moment of epiphany as he recalled the first time he met her. “I didn't see anything just now.”**

**“Huh?” Emilia was confused by his words.**

**“None of that whole** **conversation ever happened! I finally remembered why I'm here in the first place! I'll kill you, you shitbag! Then you won't have to play your trump card! I'll blow you away and get...a happy ending!” He declared while pointing the bat at Elsa.**

“A haaaaappy ending? Hmm…” Roswaal muttered to himself, “Till death shall once again strike it’s fatal blow, how many times can you manage to do so keeping everyone in mind, hmm?”

Meanwhile Emilia was trying to connect his words with what she had witnessed so far and wasn’t pleased with what it meant. However, seeing how no one decided to point it out, she decided to wait for the excitement to end before stating it.

**“Energetic, huh? Too bad.” She said as he made a move to attack him.**

**Subaru yelled, “You black widow!” as he blocked them.**

**“Well, there's no doubt** **you'll be the first one caught in my web.” She admitted as she continued to relentlessly attack him. Emilia tried to find an opening to attack her.**

**“Nice cover! Dammit! How do you like this?!” Subaru asked her as he tried to kick Elsa but his leg was caught instead, “I've got you now.”**

**However, before she could sever his leg, they were interrupted. “That's enough.” It was Reinhardt who entered through the ceiling. “Looks like I cut it pretty close, but I'm glad I made it in time. Now...I know you. What do you say? Shall we put an end to this?”**

“Now that’s an entrance!” Felt cheered.

**“Someone! Anyone! Isn't there anybody who can hear me?! Damn it! Please! Please! Someone--! Someone help! She's-She's gonna kill him!” Felt cried as she ran out on the streets, the people closing their blinders and turned her a blind eye. Ignoring her cried for help.**

**Until Reinhardt reached her, “Very well. I'll help you.”**

“It was good that Felt brought Reinhardt to the loot house. Your help is appreciated.” Emilia told him.

Reinhardt shook his head, “I am glad that I could be of help. However, I am sure Subaru would have managed to find a way to keep you safe, just as he did for my lady.”

**“Reinhart? But how?” Reinhardt noticed Subaru and greeted him, “Hello there, Subaru. Seems we meet again. Sorry I'm late.”**

“You both seem to get along pretty well.” Julius commented drily.

**“Black hair, black clothes, and a blade unique to the northern provinces. There's no mistaking those characteristics. You are the Bowel Hunter.” He realised.**

**“Seriously? What kind** **of evil nickname is that?!” Subaru seemed displeased with he title.**

**Reinhardt being the gentleman that he is, explained, “It was derived from** **her unique style of killing those who oppose her. Her name is known far and wide as a menace to society.”**

**“Ah, Reinhart. Yes, a true knight among knights, born to the Master Swordsman's line. It's quite remarkable that each my opponents are so much fun!” The woman in question remarked.**

**“There are many** **things I'd like to ask you. I suggest you surrender.” He told her.**

**“Now do you honestly expect** **a starving predator like myself to resist the temptation of such delectable prey?”**

**Turning towards Subaru, he instructed him, “Subaru, please,** **move back a little bit. If you'd stand next to her, I'd appreciate it.”**

**Realising that the man is far better suited to battle the woman, Subaru obeyed him, “Whatever you say. That woman is a monster, so don't let your guard down, okay?” He warned.**

**“As luck would have it, hunting monsters happens to be a specialty of mine.”**

**Subaru turned towards Emilia who looked as though she were treating the old man, “Old Man Rom is still alive?” He asked her.**

**“He's not out of the woods yet. I'm gonna have to heal him now.” She told him.**

**In a surprised tone, Subaru asked, “Are you sure? I mean, he's part of the gang that stole your insignia and caused this mess.” However, his expression looked like he expected it.**

**Focused on the old man, she explained “That's exactly** **why I'm doing this. If he recovers, he can repay the favor by giving me information. He wouldn't lie to me then. Not after saving his life. See? This is for my own sake, too.”**

“I wonder if this is the rote for Miss Emilia’s camp.” Anastasia mumbled, “Acting selfish is a terrible pitch, but at the same time, it is true. They are doing it for themselves, they want a perfect world, but is that even achievable?”

**“I would rather not resort** **to using violence on a woman.” Reinhardt was speaking with the bowel hunter as he disabled her attacks and punched her.**

**“Look at you! My! You're just as good as the rumors say. Maybe better.”**

**“I hope that I can meet** **your expectations.” He replied.**

**Gesturing towards his sword, she enquired, “Aren't you going to** **use that sword at your hip? Love the chance to experience its legendary sharpness first-hand.”**

**“This sword** **can only be drawn at times when it's truly needed. The fact that it hasn't  
left its sheath as of yet means that this is not one of those times.” He explained.**

**“I believe you underestimate me.” She pointed out.**

**Reinhardt didn’t look pleased either, “Truthfully,** **it's an upsetting judgment for me, as well. Therefore... I will take you on with this instead. Any objections?”**

**“Of course not. It's** **wonderful. Wonderful! Do entertain me, please!” She exclaimed as she charged towards him again. Reinhardt used his sword to take out her blade.**

**“If you've lost your weapon,** **then I suggest you surrender.” He told her.**

“It is kinda weird, but I have to point out, you seem pretty patient and chummy with the lady.” Al told Reinhardt.

Julius scoffed. “That is Reinhardt Van Astrea for you.”

**“Watch out, Reinhart! She's got a second one!” Subaru shouted at him in warning as he observed their battle.**

**Hearing that, Reinhardt dodged Elsa’s surprise attack and took a step back. “I'm impressed you knew.” Elsa told Subaru.**

**“I've experienced your** **blades personally.” He answered.**

“He seems to have no qualms about talking about his previous experiences.” Emilia noticed, she couldn’t keep silent about it anymore. “Then why? Why not explain it and tell it, if not me, to anyone else?”

She remembered how forlorn and lost Subaru was when Rem’s name and memories were taken, and considering the thoughts that have been running in her mind, she couldn’t help but wonder if he told her. For now, she decided to not prod her with ceaseless questions.


	8. Episode 3: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru is not dead. This is not a drill. The boy lives on to the next arc!  
> Boy, the others are in for a ride.  
> Next up: A much needed discussion and the mind numbing realization of the truth (or the proverbial tip of the iceberg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a blast with this as well as the next one because here is where the whole exposition and debate-discussion starts. I had to read certain parts of the WN again and had to check the wiki page (to see what anime-only would know and what is confirmed).
> 
> I discovered quite a lot of things. Like how Felt’s supposed birthdate is literally a day away from mine (and that the author has said that she appears in the 8th arc? A long wait to see the one candidate I have zero opinions about (Like out of the 5, she is the one we know the least about. Reinhardt is the only one whom we know from her camp well enough). Plus, Julius’s wiki didn’t have Subaru under relationships and I am disappointed about that (It is a tsun-tsun friendship. Try and convince me otherwise.).
> 
> On another note, I don’t know about you all, but I feel like most of us would speak and interrupt a film during the boring or the ‘skippable’ scenes. During the intense scenes, we are all most likely to have our eyes glued to the screen, anticipating the next scene.  
> That is how I feel it is with these characters as well. However, don’t worry, they will definitely react and discuss about it later (as in these last two chapters of arc 1), just as we all do.
> 
> Next update shall be by the end of the coming week. It is taking me awhile to get used to the new keyboard. Thank you for being patient with me!

**“But I have more than two** **fangs, I'll have you know. You wouldn't mind if we started again, would you?” Elsa told** **him.**

 **“If I deprive** **you of all your weapons, will you be satisfied?” he asked her, clearly hoping to put an end to it.**

 **But this was Elsa, “If I lose my fangs,** **I'll use my claws. If I lose my claws, I'll use my bones. And if I lose my bones, I'll use my life. That's how a Bowel Hunter fights.”**

 **“There's no way** **Reinhart's gonna fail to land the decisive blow, right?” Subaru asked as he saw her continue to focus all her attacks on Reinhardt, standing beside Emilia, who was healing Rom.**

"Subaru barely had the time to learn of the order of things."

Julius frowned, "That does not excuse his future actions. He ought to have learnt it afterwards."

"He cyould have if he was free. But he was employed immediately as a butler." Felix pointed out, recalling the time he went there to discuss with Emilia.

 **“Unfortunately, he's not able** **to fight at his full strength 'cause I'm using my spirit arts.” she told him.**

 **“What do those have to** **do with each other?”. Clearly Subaru he didn't understand it as he wasn't aware of the way things worked.**

 **“If Reinhard were truly** **intent on fighting, all the mana in the atmosphere would turn away from me. I've almost finished healing him, though. So be sure he knows when I give you the signal." As she finished, she told Subaru, "He should be all right now. Go ahead.”**

**“Hey, Reinhart! I don't really get it, but do your thing!” he bellowed out loud enough for the fighting duo to hear him amidst their battle.**

**“What are you going to show me?” Elsa asked, clearly excited.**

"That woman sure loves danger." Anastasia noticed, "A foe who is thrilled at the prospect of the unknown."

"Makes me wonder what other ability does she have to be able to survive." Crusch added pensive. 

**“The swordplay of the Astrea family."**

**"You're facing the Bowel Hunter, Miss Elsa Granhiert."**

**"Master Swordsman's line. I'm Reinhart van Astrea!”**

"I am sure that had I been there, I'd be too terrified to even speak but, aren't the two of you being a bit too comfortable with each other?" Otto asked.

Julius scoffed, "That's just Reinhardt for you. Besides, it looks like the battle will be over soon."

"I think all of them like to talk big when they're in action." Al whispered to Otto, though it was loud enough for the others to hear, making them sputter indignantly.

**Sure enough, the moment he finished announcing his name, his sword shone brightly with power and as he struck it toward the ground, the place was engulfed in a huge blast.**

**“"Hunting monsters** **is your specialty," my ass! Look at this place! You're a monster yourself, you freak!” Subaru cried as he noticed the loot house become a pile of sticks and stones.**

“Oh dear! That is quite harsh!” Fredericka told, surprising the others for she had been silent for quite a while.

Priscila laughed, “He isn’t wrong though. Look at that place? It used to be filthy but now its just piles of wood and stone.”

 **“Even I'm a bit hurt by a cruel** **comment like that, Subaru. I'm sorry I asked too much of you. Rest well now.” he said the last part to the sword which started to disintegrate.**

"My, how much power do you yield?"

"Clearly it wasn't just about his power. It was the sword which was not meant to withstand that level."

 **“There's not a shadow** **of her left, let alone a body. He did all that with just one swing of a sword?” Subaru was amazed.**

"I wonder how things would have been had Reinhardt not appeared at the scene." Anastasia mused out loud. "Would he have tried again and again? Or found some other source of help?"

"No." Julius frowned, "He is quite prideful to get some help."

"Indeed. Subaru Natsuki tried to do this on his own, and we are all well-aware that it wouldn't have been enough."

**“Is it all over now?”**

**Subaru turned to Emilia, “Looks like it. Figuratively and literally.”**

**“Why are you staring at me? That is quite rude, you should know better." She asked as she noticed him stare at her.**

**Shaking his head in disbelief he replied, "Oh, it's just...You still have your arms and legs, and even your head.”**

**“Of course I do. Don't say such things.”**

**“Yeah, you're right.** **Pretty obvious, huh? I still have my arms, too. And there's no knife in my back. No gaping hole in my gut, either! Whew!”**

 **Emilia frowned, “What strange things** **to point out. You talk as if you've experienced them before.”**

The others looked on with trepidation.

"He is pretty nonchalant about it." Crusch finally spoke, the others agreeing to it.

"You can’t say that he never told anyone about it if he has been openly admitting to things like this." Reinhardt pointed out, "Granted no one would ever believe him if he were to be upfront about it."

"But he could be more upfront about it." Emilia pouted, "I still do not understand why he would not tell me anything about it."

**“Actually, there was a time when I did. Oh, yeah, and Reinhart! I haven't thanked you yet. You saved my ass! You saved it back in the alley, too. Guess you just have a way of knowing when I could really use some help.”**

"Subaru is really a good boy." Rem said, making Emilia smile as she recalled trying to tell the maid that back when they were unsure of him.

"He sure is." Turning to Reinhardt, Emilia asked him, "We saw that Felt directed you there but how come you decided to walk by the area?"

Reinhardt just smiled, "I'm sure you know why."

"Then it means you heard him back then and decided to check it out. I apologize for being upset with you earlier."

"There is no need for that." Reinhardt told her.

**Reinhardt seemed touched by the gratitude, “If I had the ability to do that, I'd certainly be proud. This friend of yours, I found her running around the streets, quite frightened and desperate. And she asked for my help. So I came here.”**

**“It's her...Now, hang on a second. If she hadn't brought Reinhart here, who knows if we'd even be having this conversation." Seeing the way Felt was glaring, he added, "Just take a look at this face, and spare me the "ice statue" punishment, okay?"**

**"I wouldn't do anything that violent. And what does your face have to do with any--?” she was cut off as Reinhardt shouted, “Subaru!”**

**“Huh?”**

**“She'll go for the gut!” Subaru barely had a moment to push Felt out of the way and hold the bat defensively in front as Elsa came out from the debris. “Get away!”**

**“That boy got in my way again.” Elsa spat out as she failed in her attack.**

**“That's enough, Elsa!” Reinhardt told her.**

**Realizing that she's injured and had no chance, she decided to get away, “Before long, I will disembowel every last one of you here in this room. Until that moment comes, be sure to take of yourselves.” with that, she fled the scene.**

**“Are you all right?” Reinhardt asked around.**

**“My being "all right" isn't what's most important right now, but...Are you all right? That was far too reckless!” Emilia told him as she chided Subaru.**

**“Oh, it was no problem. Now, it sure took a long time to get here, but the good news is, I finally made it. My name is Subaru Natsuki! And I just risked it all to save your life from a dangerous and heinous villain! Is that okay?”**

**“"Okay"...?” She looked lost.**

**“It means, "Are we clear on that?" So okay?” Subaru clarified for her.**

**“O-Okay...”**

**“I, your rescuer, am the one who saved your life. And you are the heroine I saved from the clutches of evil! So wouldn't that mean you should repay me in kind? Wouldn't it? Huh?!” He asked eagerly.**

"Why does it sound so..."

"Lecherous?" Ram suggested, crossing her arms in disdain.

**Prescila laughed at that, "He is a boy, what else would you expect of him?"**

**“Yes, I understand! But only if whatever you want reward-wise is within my power, of course...” Emilia told him, albeit nervously.**

**“That sounds fair to me! In that case, I have only one request! And... that request is..." He dragged on, smiling as she grew more curious, "I want you to tell me what your name is.”**

**She laughed, that was a far simpler request, “Emilia.”**

**“Huh?”**

**“My name is Emilia. Only Emilia. Your price was easy to pay. Thanks so much for** **saving me, Subaru.” She smiled at him.**

"Jeez, all that just for a name?" Al shouted out, "He could have chosen anything else."

Anastasia nodded, "Clearly he is the type who just goes with his instincts. Not sure if it is for the best or not though."

"However, he has proven that he can be quite the strategist if he chooses to." Julius added.

**“All those times I got hurt, all the crying I did, all the pain I felt, all the fighting with my life on the line... And my reward was her name and a single smile. Oh, man... Talk about unequal compensation.” Despite his words, he didn't look bothered about it.**

**“Anyway, Subaru, I'm impressed that you're still able to stand." Reinhardt interrupted them.**

**Subaru held out the bat, "I was lucky this thing was there to grab for protection. Otherwise, I'd be in two pieces right now.”**

**“True. If not for this...” Reinhardt stopped as they all noticed the bat split into two**

**“What the--?" Immediately, Subaru checked his abdomen, only to notice that it was indeed slashed through "Uh-oh. I should've seen this coming.” Subaru groaned as he started to fall unconscious.**

**“** Subaru?" "Subaru!” Were the cries of some of the onlookers, which coincidentally matched the duo on screen.

**“Subaru? Subaru!”**

**“Man... She's so cute when she's panicking like that. A fantasy in another world...” Were his last thoughts.**

**The scene shifted to show Emilia heal Subaru “There. His treatment is complete. He should be over the hump now.”**

**“By the way, Miss Emilia, what's the nature of your relation to Subaru? An acquaintance?” Reinhardt asked her.**

**Puzzled, she replied, “Honestly, I don't recall ever seeing him before. When we met earlier today, I believe it was the very first time.”**

**“But he was looking for you. Said he had something to give you. Odd behavior from a stranger.”**

**“Yes, it is rather peculiar...” She agreed.**

**“So what do you propose we do with him, then? I'd be glad to take him to my home as a guest, at least while he's healing.” Was Reinhardt's offer.**

"I wonder how different things would have been if my bro was with us instead." Felt mused.

Using her elbow, she nudged Reinhardt, "I can't believe that we could have had him with us if you had decided to take him in."

"Weren't you with them during this conversation?" Otto asked him, letting out a whimper as the young girl turned to him with her arms raised.

"Yeah, so what? It's not like I knew he would kidnap me and make me a royal candidate."

**Emilia shook her head, “I'll take him home with me. That way, I can find out what's really going on." Turning towards Felt who was beside the old man, she asked Reinhart, "More importantly, what will become of that girl and the old man?”**

**“In an official capacity, I cannot overlook what they've done here. However, as luck would have it, I just so happen to be off-duty today." He told her.**

**Smiling, she told him, “Well, aren't you a bad knight." Then joining Felt, she asked her, "So this old man is part of your family, I take it?"**

**"Yeah, something like that, I guess. Old Man Rom's the only person I have in this world. I suppose he's like my grandpa." She explained to her.**

**“I see. I only have one family member, too. He's always asleep at the most important moments, though. 'Course, I wouldn't say that out loud when he's awake. I'd never hear the end of it. ”**

**“Considering what I did, I figured you'd be a lot harder on me." Felt decided to address the issue head on. "You saved my life back there and I can't let a debt go unpaid, so I'll return what I stole from you, okay? If it's important, I suggest you keep it hidden so no one can steal it again. ”**

**“I appreciate the advice, though, it's a little strange to hear it from you.” She told her.**

**However, before she could take back the insignia, Reinhardt grabbed the little girl's arm, “What're you doing? Hey! You're hurting me! Let go of my arm! ” She cried.**

**Reinhardt hadn't heeded her pleas, “This can't be possible! What's your name? ”**

**“Huh? It's Felt, why do...?"**

**“Family name? And just how old are you? ” He continued to hound her with more questions.**

**“Look, I don't have anything fancy like a family name. I'm about... 15, if I had to guess. I don't know my birthday. Just let me go! ” She struggled to get her hand free but to no avail.**

**Glancing towards Emilia, he bowed his head, “Sorry, Miss Emilia, but I'm afraid that I can't keep my promise to you at this time. I'll be taking this girl with me for further questioning. ”**

**“May I ask you why? If it's just for stealing my insignia, then... ”**

**“That theft alone is no small crime, certainly. But if I overlook what's unfolding before me at this moment, I know it would be the greatest crime of them all. I'll need you to come along with me. I'm sorry, but I simply can't allow you to refuse. ” He told her.**

**“Get over yourself! Just because you saved me doesn't mean you—” She was silenced as Reinhardt made her fall unconscious.**

**“That little move didn't** **seem very knightly, either.** **” Emilia didn't seem thrilled at what she witnessed.**

 **“I was careful not** **to use too much. Miss Emilia, I will most likely be calling upon you again very soon. I hope you understand. Please take good care of Subaru. He's been through a lot. Tonight may be our last chance...to gaze calmly at the moon...** **”**

“I guess I should have explained things a bit more.” Reinhardt realized, “However, considering that someone sent the butcher to buy your insignia and that Miss Felt was almost killed, I didn't want to risk revealing too much.”

“I was worried about her, especially after all that we went through. Subaru tried to save her and then you took her away. It was all too sudden.” Emilia admitted.

Reinhardt bowed his head, “I had apologised to Miss Felt for my impulsiveness that day. However, I seek your forgiveness for making you worry as well.”

“It's alright.” To say silence ensued would be false, for Felt decided that Reinhardt had given her a lousy apology and the two were debating how he should have handled it.

The whole amusing debate was halted when they heard a voice speak out coldly, “I was quiet. After all, I know that this is all a bit too much for anyone, I, myself havent been around to know what is the current situation outside. But I am tired of waiting. You all are trying to avoid talking about Subaru and are focusing on every other topic needlessly.”

Surprised by the interruption, they all turned towards Rem. The blue haired demon continued her vitriol, “When we first saw Subaru bleed and die, no one said anything. Not even a bit of concern. Why?”

“Rem, we were worried, no, we were horrified. None of us could even say anything for we didn't know what it meant.” Emilia tried to placate her.

Shaking her head, Rem continued, “That's not it. My hero suffered and continues to suffer. We just witnessed some extent of it and yet we decide to continue with this? Instead of realizing what it means and how our actions could affect him?”

Realizing that she had a point, Crusch spoke up, “Miss Rem is right. Amongst us all, she was the closest to Subaru and knew him well. However, were we not him as well? Did we not bond with him as he led us to defeat the White Whale?”

The others nodded.

“You are right, we have been trying to ignore the truth and as someone who despises lies, I apologise for my negligence.”

Having calmed down, Rem looked down and told, “I don't need your apology. All I want is for us to stop wasting time and try to understand what is going on.”

“Subaru is not with us to explain if this is real or not but you all said that certain things really happened.” Otto mumbled, nervous at the growing tension in the room.

Anastasia sighed, “It is a difficult situation but the maid is right. We put off discussing it for far too long.”

“However,” she paused and looked at Rem, “I would not recommend showing your feelings so openly. It gives us an advantage, that we know whom you feel strongly for.”

Ram scoffed at that, “We follow Lord Roswaal and those whom he houses. My sister was right in pointing out the fact that we are wasting time. Barusu cannot speak for himself, as usual so it falls onto us to do so.”

“Fine, then. So let us trade information.”


	9. Arc 1: END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With that, we have reached the end.  
> Stay tuned for the next Arc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one but important. I can only hope that I got the characters right without giving away too much about them.
> 
> I said plenty in the previous chapters, but this needs to be said as many times as possible.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> If werent for your support and interest in this work of mine, I wouldnt have been able to motivate myself to complete the arc and move on to the next. You all have given me the push to complete atleast the entirety of S1 and I will definitely do that.
> 
> Now, a bit of shameless self-promo. It would be nice to have some people check out some of the other stuff that I've got. Thats about it.
> 
> Thank you and see you all next week at the mansion! The next arc will be a new work in the series. Arc 2 shall follow the anime.

Saying that proved to be easier than the actual act, as they all sat quietly. Pondering about what they witnessed or at a loss for words.

"This is getting ridiculous." Priscilla said, breaking the silence, "Shouldn't you all get started with it? My time shouldn't be needlessly wasted for the likes of you."

Ram let out a frustrated sigh, "It would help if someone could just get it over with."

"Alright. Then shall we discuss about our main concern?" Everyone turned to Crusch, "Let us have a show of hands. How many of us believe this to be true?"

"Is it really going to be that ea-" Priscilla stopped as she noticed several hands raised, including her own knight.

"Looks like its aaaall from our camp as well as Miss Felt's." Roswaal smirked, "including Sir Aldebaran."

"The only reason most of thyem believe it is becyause the last wyone matches what the knyew."

Crusch nodded, "Indeed. That does beg knowing, if what happened prior to that is a fabrication or is just as real."

"It must be true. It would then justify Subaru's words and actions, which are obscure, under normal circumstances." Emilia declared, cluching her chest in desperation, "I, I can't say for sure why, but, it definitely feels like it is all true, however absurd it may be."

"A lot of fancy words there, but I have to agree with her." Al said, surprising them.

"You seem to be awfully opinionated about this." Anastasia noted, "However, the rest of us have no way of judging it since we aren't related to this event."

"Unless of course, we get to witness the events surrounding the White Whale and after." Julius added.

Crusch nodded, "So let us assume that this is all true. However, can anyone provide an explanation as to why or how is it possible?"

"Instead of that, shouldn't we focus on why are we beingade to see something that we probably shouldn't?" Otto asked, "This seems to be very personal to Subaru and its a breach of his privacy. No man would want his thoughts to be revealed like this!"

"Though it pains me to agree with him, Otto is right." Ram agreed.

"Besides, we hardly have enough information to discuss about that just yet." Fredericka added.

Reinhardt sighed, "Alright. So we shall all just assume that this may be the hypothetical truth and let it be?" It seemed to be said in disbelief, despite him being one of those who admitted to believing that it may be true.

"No, that would be lax of us to do so." Emilia realised.

Otto looked at her, "Who says lax anymore?" He muttered to himself, only pausing to realize that its something Subaru would normally tell her. Shaking his head, he focused back into the conversation.

Realizing that they were not getting anywhere, Beatrice spoke up, "Betty has to spell it out for you all, I suppose."

"You know something Beatrice?" Emilia asked, sounding hopeful.

Beatrice nodded, "we all watched the same thing. The proof is right there. All one has to do is think back to the very beginning."

"Back when Subaru Natsuki first entered our world?"

"I suppose I can tell this, back after his first death." The spirit told them.

"I was hoping we could avoid talking about that." Felt grumbled. "I was so shocked to see Old Man Rom like that, I could hardly breathe, forget speaking."

"Sorry, but it looks like it is something that needs to be discussed." Reinhardt told her mournfully, "I doubt any of us wanted to think back on it."

"I see." Anastasia realised, "we did see it then, didn't we?"

"He fought against the thieves as well as Elsa, by merely escaping or avoiding their initial attacks." Julius explained.

Rem let out a shaky sigh, "So it all must be true then. It all really did happen."

"I am sorry that you had to learn it in this manner. I can't imagine how terrible it must feel." Crusch told her, well aware of her feelings and sympathetic to them.

Rem shook her head, "It shouldn't be me, it should be Subaru who hears that. He's been silently living with this knowledge."

They all fell silent, letting this development sink in.

"I hate to break the silence, but I have to ask, how does this knowledge change things?" Reinhardt asked, "Clearly we are not aware of it occurring."

"However, we know that for things to go our way, we have to either let Subaru live or of things go south, to just kill him." Anastasia pointed out.

Felix shuddered, "We can't think of doing that. He hasn't done anything wryong. It could affect his gate." Then with a sudden realization, he repeated, "His gate!"

"This explains why his gate was messed up?" Emilia enquired, recalling how Puck said it seemed wrong and how Felix told that Subaru shouldn't use it and let it heal but now it was shot.

She glanced at Beatrice for a moment, grateful for the contract between the two, though she couldn't help but feel a pull in her chest when she thinks about them together.

"It does." Felix nodded.

"This has been quite an interesting revelation." Pricilla observed. "I still don't understand why reveal it to us, why now but I'm not complaining."

"It can be quiiite useful, can't it?" Roswaal told her knowingly.

Ram looked at him, before noticing that her sister wanted to speak to her.

"Lord Roswaal seems quite relieved, don't you think?" Rem asked her, to which Ram nodded, "He must be relieved to finally learn of Subaru's true nature."

 _Or maybe finally figure something that he wasn't able to before,_ she thought to herself, unsure why she felt sorry for the boy more at that moment.

"I think we have managed to figure out everything we could from what we have seen." Crusch said at last.

There was no other choice left but to agree. They didn't enough information to elaborate some of their other concerns.

Like why hasn't he told anyone about it, how long has been this been going on for, is this a common occurance. Most importantly, does it end, why Subaru and who is responsible. 

"Then all we have to do now is to just steel ourselves for the rest."


	10. Extra: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahem ahem.  
> This is purely crack.  
> But an important one (or maybe not. You decide.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for those who haven't read my lil author notes.  
> And the lovelies who might have forgotten.
> 
> Well, the 2nd arc is up and its in a separate work but under the same series.
> 
> Please don't take this one too seriously.

Priscilla looked around the room, "The silence is quite stiffening. Would someone actually do something?"

"Actually, that is because we are not supposed to be here anymore." Anastasia told her, waving her finger mockingly.

Julius nodded, "Did you forget? The next part will not only be a new chapter but a new fic as well."

"Indeed. Isn't that why this is part of a series?" Crusch added.

With a sigh, Ram looked at Otto, "You must have dozed off. Quite despicable for someone under the Roswaal household to ignore important information."

"But, I haven't-"

"And arguing after being told off?" Otto kept silent after that. He will get his chance to speak later, maybe even his friend would help out, if, no, when, he comes.

"Hey, why aren't you all moving on to the next arc? It has already begun!"

"Miss Emilia is right and it seems to feature the mansion." Rem added joyfully.

Roswaal grinned, "I'm quite cuuuurious to see how our Subaru managed to make you so exciiited like this."

"We aint getting any more until we start to watch it." Felt told them and Reinhardt nodded in agreement.

Fredericka smiled, "Why don't we all just take a seat and go to the next one. Perhaps, start reading the author's note once in awhile?"

"There myust be a reason why they write it. Even if has a lot of unnecessary things." Felix pointed out, "Kind of like Subaru."


End file.
